Disgusting
by Kaemiri
Summary: Ichigo is abandoned by Soul Society when Grimmjow finds him. Can he and Starrk help our berry-boy? Please R
1. Disgusted

It was cold and dark in the place where he sat. His reiatsu quivering with the cold. I wondered why such a strong and uncontrolled power would quiver. He was after all my rival and the boy I was meant to defeat in combat, but this thing before me now was nothing more than pitiful. His eyes had dulled and he looked at me as if I was a predator, which I was. But even for a monster like me this was disgusting seeing anyone like this. His shirt was torn and his jeans well…they were missing at the moment and in their place was the hue of purple and black. His one leg was broken but that wasn't the most disturbing part it was that he was bleeding and a white substance was dripping from him. I thought a hollow could never feel but I felt pained as the boy cried and trembled slightly.

It was then that I could feel the lingering presence of some shinigami. His own comrades did this to him? I started to get closer to the boy and crouched down in front of him. He flinched away from me and squeezed his eyes shut, as if waiting for something to hit him. I paused I didn't want to be nice, hollows don't do nice, they kill and devour, nothing more. But fucking Aizen wanted him on our side, no matter how many problems he caused us. It was at this point that I noticed his arms were tied behind his back with a very strong kido. I can imagine that he doesn't have any experience with it because he's an idiot.

I touched his face making sure not to brush against a blackening eye. He looked at me and mumbled something; I didn't hear him at first but...

"Sorry...sorry...go away..."

"Hey, hey now don't go givin' up on me." I picked him up and OF COURSE only now it dawns on him who I am.

"Grimmjow? G-get away! Don't touch me!" He was so adorable when he-what the fuck did I just say? Okay, okay anyways he continued to flail in my arms so I set him down.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, whats it gonna be shinigami?" I stared down at the orange haired boy. I couldn't believe my ears I gave him a choice, what the hell is happening to me? Must be his spiritual pressure. Hmmm spiritual pressure...wait a minute, why is it different?

"Hey, shinigami why is your reiatsu so different?"

The boys eyes widened as if flabbergasted by what I said. I swear I would never understand this boy, he was just so infuriating, plus I didn't like the way he was making me act at the moment either.

"Grimm-grimmjow, you didn't know that I'm human...did you?" He mumbled as his face flushed, hmm I'll ask him later. But the boy did LOOK human at the moment, but did that mean he was human, shinigami, and hollow? Talk about not making up your mind...and I thought I was stubborn; then again all good things did come in threes.

"Hmmm I see, well ya are comin' with meh to see Aizen whether ya want ta or not." I replied. I was surprised that he was so quiet. No remark? No refusal to my statement? This was unusual. He stared at the floor as if inspecting it, looking for something that wasn't there. He began to raise his head with his beautiful brown eyes glistening with tears.

"W-will you take me away from here?" The boy stuttered. I couldn't believe what the shinigami was saying, He wanted to go? But then he continued, "I-I'm not needed anymore...th-soul society found out I was part hollow and has banished me...so Renji and Byakuya-they...they came to me and...they r-ra."

I stared down in disbelief of what I was hearing and seeing. A quietly weeping child was in front of me not a man but then again he was only 15 and he was thrown into a world of violence and confusion. And to top it off the shinigami, the only people he could trust besides his friends left him because they were afraid of him. Disgusting, shinigami disgust me to no end. And to think they would so low as to rape the boy...disgusting.

"And I can't go to my friends or family because I'm soiled...I'm horrible, I'd only cause them more trouble."

To say I was angry was an understatement, I was enraged. I hoisted the boy up into my arms again bridal style. He gripped the edges of my shirt tightly holding on for dear life. His heart was beating at an unhealthy rate and he was very, very hot too. I gripped the tip of his chin and raised his head, the boy was shattered into pieces that I or no one could fix, his eyes tightly shut to let no one in. I rested my forehead against his and he shuttered away from me.

"You're very cold."

"I'm a hollow what else do ya expect boy? On the other hand you're too hot even though you should on my cold skin." I was positive at this point that the boy had a fever and a horrible one at that, his brown orbs were now glazed over, dripping with comfort that sleep brings. And to my surprise he actually fell asleep in my arms. To say the least he looked cute with that scowl of his gone.

I opened a gargantuan and stepped through taking him to Las Noches, and turning around to see the very shinigami that betrayed him with sullen faces. I only said one thing to them.

"Disgusting."

So guys this is my first story on here. Sorry its so sad at the moment but it gets better trust me please review I love my reviews and some constructive criticism would be okay. Oh yes I will be taking requests for stories once I get going/ or if people really like my stories

Ta-ta! :3


	2. Cleaning up?

IMPORTANT NOTE!

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thanks for the reviews ;)

Mylife9: I will answer ALL of your questions.

Also yes this is going to be a 3-way haha maybe some others in the mix.

I didn't know I could make so many people cry…

Also I plan on hopefully making this 6 chapters or more. So without further a due here is…

Chapter 2!

I stepped into the white sands of Las Noches and quickly went inside covering the boy with my reiatsu to keep him concealed. If any of the others found out the orange head was here...well let's just say it wouldn't be good in the least. I found my room and laid the shinigami on my bed. He sprawled out on it and gripped a pillow and brought it close (the best he could with his hands tied). I made sure to have one of the lesser hollows attend to his wounds as I went to report back to Aizen.

"So Grimmjow, how did the retrieval go?" The man smirked the pompous, ignorant man. He knew exactly how it went, the fucking bastard.

"I got em', he is sleepin' at the moment." I simply replied. I didn't want to get on Aizen's bad side.

"Good, good, now report what happened"

I clenched my fists, how could I say such things? "I found him in an alley beaten and left by the shinigami, they have banished him. Also he has been placed under a strong kido spell and he has broken leg...he is in his human form right now"

The man's eyes widened. Did I say something wrong? I know I didn't use any slang. Maybe he didn't think the shinigami would give the boy up, let him win so easily.

"Hmmm I see that's troublesome, I will place you and Starrk in charge of the boy. He is not to be left alone at any point and he is not allowed to leave the premises of your room. Understand?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama" Ick I hated this man and honoring him. He disgusted me like all the other shinigami. I turned to walk out of the throne room when he called to me.

"Take care of the boy; I've already released the kido."

He then sauntered out of the room leaving me to go back to the young man. I opened my door to find him tucked under the covers with a gauze patch on his left eye and a weird thing tenting under my covers near his feet. I pulled off my cotton white sheets that had my gothic 6 on it to find that a light blue caste had been put on his leg. I scanned the room to find crutches to the side of the bed and some pain pills. At least the lesser hollows here had a brain.

I had to say that looking at the shinigami now was awkward to say the least, whenever I met him we were at each other's throat. But now I had to take care of him. I did not like this one bit. But I must say that he does look better with his scowl partially gone. I unconsciously brushed his bangs out of his eyes and stared at him for what seemed like hours. I snapped out of it when I noticed another pair staring back at me. The pair of eyes staring back at me was just as shocked as mine. He soon realized he was doing so and looked to the side.

"Um…Uh…"

He was at a loss for words and I really couldn't blame him either. It's not every day you find yourself sleeping in an arrancar's bed. But he probably hadn't noticed yet, the idiot.

"Yah are sure a pain in the ass, ya know that?" I sneered. I wasn't going to be all comforting and shit, just wasn't my thing. Starrk can handle all his… _issues._ I taken out of my thoughts when he started fidgeting in the sheets and sat up to look at me. Then he grabbed me.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Why did you show up at that time?"

"I dunno good timin' I guess."

"…"

He paused and peered into the depths of my bed. But I swear he asks the stupidest questions! What did it matter what time I appeared? Either way I would have kicked his ass if the others didn't. I moved away from the bed making his head flick over to me. I thrust my thumb over my shoulder towards the pain medicine and the crutches. I didn't have time to explain to him, I need to be somewhere at the moment.

"Don't ya leave this room, got it?"

He just looked at me dumb founded.

"Yes or no?" I raised my voice, this is irritating.

"Okay"

I left to go get that lazy ass Starrk up.

(Switching P.O.V here)

I couldn't believe I decided to willingly come here on my own and in my current state. I messed up big time. But I definitely didn't want to see Soul Society anymore or the people within it and I couldn't go home either. I guess I could have gone to Hat n' Clogs place but that would be way too awkward. I decided this myself so I guess I'll have to get myself out of this mess.

I lifted the soft white, almost too white, blankets and sheets and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Testing my ability to stand was not a good idea, well my back didn't think so. As I wobbled to my awaiting crutches a searing pain went up my spine each step…it was almost unbearable. As I finally reached my destination and snatched some pills I noticed that the crutches were my perfect height 5'8. So far my body stayed intact but my ego and pride didn't.

Sigh. This sucks.

I hobbled my way to what I thought was the bathroom only to find the largest fucking closet on the planet. How many clothes do you need if they're ALL THE SAME? Then again I guess I get a free pair and now I proceeded to the door on my right. This time I found a very immaculate bathroom with a claw foot tub. It was white of course. I grabbed a towel off the marble counter and set it next to the tub and turned the water on. I gently propped my leg up on the side to make sure it didn't get wet. Castes really sucked. But I soon forgot all my worries as the warm water soothed my aches, and to my surprise there were even bumps on the back of tub gently rolling along my back. It felt wonderful.

I managed to get myself free of all traces of dirt, grime, blood, and other substances too. Only then did I see my body. My left eye was covered but it didn't hide the obvious swelling and most of my major gashes were hidden as well. But many of the bruises stood out against my slightly tanned skin…it was painful…so disheartening. I never thought I could sink so low. To be treat that way by my closest allies.

Stray tears began to flow from my eyes making the world around me swirl into something else. I managed to grab the towel and calm myself down by crying into it. I was so filthy and dirty even though I just bathed. I really didn't deserve this. How could that hollow not be disturbed by me? Even when I got out of the tub and patted myself dry I couldn't think of myself as anything else but…

Disgusting.

Well another chapter done. I swear it gets better. Got to get all the sad stuff out first. I am still amazed as to how many reviews I received thank you all so much. I will get the next chapter out sooner hopefully.

Tata :3


	3. Games

Beware Starrk becomes a pervert! Haha

Chapter 3!

Right now I'm lying back in the bed I woke up in but I can't fall asleep. What happened before keeps running through my head like a movie. Why did it have to be the two of three people I cared about most? I keep trying to replay past events in my mind to see if I could have changed anything but, I don't think it would have mattered. They would have found out eventually anyways. But I really couldn't defeat all those hollows that day…and they were going to kill the girl if I didn't do anything…and- it wouldn't have mattered. Why is it when I do the right thing it bites me in the ass?

I sat up and decided to take in the room with more detail. It really was especially dull in here, no color whatsoever, except the black on the bed sheets. Even though this place is called Las Noches it would be nice if it wasn't exactly like the name says. Some light would be good besides the artificial ones. But it hasn't been all bad in the few…well I don't know how long I've been here but the hollow who helped me earlier came back with some food, water, and more painkillers. All those painkillers did was give me headaches and make me dizzy when I got up too fast.

I shifted my body weight so I could slide my legs over to the side of the bed to retrieve my water. The only thing I really could do was stand and drag my leg around; I kept falling over in my crutches. I'm not very balanced. I really should drink the water they gave me but I'd rather stare into it instead to lose myself in my reflection. I wandered over to what I think is a window and stared at the moon, it really was the only beautiful thing in this place.

*Let's check in on Starrk and Grimmjow :D*

"Hmmm"

"Get up now! I don't have time for ya to be lying around!"

I peered over to the obviously irritated sexta espada. But I couldn't seem to get myself to care. He was interrupting my naptime. Not that I usually minded anyways but to my knowledge he never needed me for anything before.

"It's your turn to go babysit." He snapped

"Babysit?"

"Just go to my room you'll see. I gotta go get things and shit so you watch him."

And with that Grimmjow left, in quite a hurry too. I had to admit I was curious to see what could ruffle him up so much, not that everything else didn't. So with a long sigh I made my way to his room which really wasn't far away if you knew how to navigate in here, it really was like a maze. As I neared the room I could feel the quiet hum of reiatsu that wasn't an espada's it was a humans…and something else? This bothered me. I was going to have to watch over a human? As I pushed the door open my eyes settled on a boy facing the small circular window. He was…handsome you could say. I could tell he wasn't a weakling but he wasn't as strong as me. He was wearing one of Grimmjow's uniforms that really didn't fit him well; it hung loosely around his hips just barely staying up. And his hair was just as outrageous as the sexta's. Orange, he had orange hair. I wonder it's his natural hair color. As I continued into the room he still didn't notice me. But as soon as I put my hand on his shoulder he jumped dropping the glass in his hand.

*Switch P.O.V*

I didn't want to be here anymore. I knew I would be strong enough to leave once I was in my soul form. To say I felt a little helpless would be an understatement. I continued to stare into my glass of water until a hand on my shoulder made me drop said glass making it shatter into pieces on the floor. I unconsciously reached down to pick up the pieces of glass when a gloved hand grabbed my arm but it was too late I had already slit my fingers.

"Ah don't pick that up." He then turned me around to face him so he could examine my hand and in the process I found myself looking into a pair of smoldering gray eyes.

"Oh, um I'm sorry I'll pick it up."

"Don't worry about it. More importantly do you have a fever?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"So you think huh." He reached his hand out and placed it on my forehead and sighed. I guess I could have a fever but I really didn't feel like I had one at the moment.

"Do you think you could stop touching me?" I casted my eyes downward. This man made me jumpy besides the fact that his reiatsu was swirling around me, making it hard to breathe in.

"Hmmm no. I don't think I can."

"What do you mean no- ahh!"

*Switch P.O.V*

When Grimmjow said I would be 'babysitting' he never mentioned it would be the human who was also a hollow or the very man Aizen wanted. He always did leave out the important things. Anyways the boy definitely had a high fever and I was amazed that he hadn't noticed at all. I decided against his wish to stop touching him and picked him up to put him back to bed. He really was shorter than me up close.

"Wah! Put me down!" He began to curse, yell, and beat his fists onto my chest. I didn't even flinch. The boy was as light as a feather and fitted perfectly under my chin just in the crook of my neck. He was getting really flustered when I hugged him tighter to me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed." I set him down next to Grimmjow's bed so I could fix his clothes. I'm never comfortable in my sleep if my clothes are bunched up so he must feel the same way. As I reached for his hips to undo the dangling cloth he gripped my hand.

"What are you doing? A-and who are you?" He sure liked to ask that question.

"I'm fixing your clothes, they're about to fall off of you. I'm Coyote Starrk, primera espada. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Primera espada!"

The boy stilled immediately as if he moved he would die. I ignored him and continued fixing the pants he was wearing. He still had his hands on my wrists as I did so, desperately pulling on them. While I finished fixing things I couldn't help but notice that his orange hair was actually natural. I lifted him up again and tucked him in the covers. After he was situated I went into the bathroom and got a small bandage. When I came back into the bedroom he had his back facing me and the blankets twisted around him tightly. This obviously wasn't the best way to meet. I tugged on the covers to pull him over but he wouldn't budge.

"Face this way."

"NO."

"Hmmm fine then." I could play his game. But we were going to play it _my_ way. This was actually quite entertaining. Teasing the orange haired boy, making him flustered and blush at my touches. Yes, so much fun. I walked around the bed to the opposite side and pulled the covers over me that weren't currently in his possession. As I slid over he snapped his eyes open to gawk at me. He scooted back until he was at the edge of the bed, threatening to fall off the bed at any moment. I snaked my hands through the covers and grabbed his injured hand. He started hitting me with a pillow in his free hand. Two could play this game. I grabbed said pillow before it hit me and shoved it back at him. In doing so I rustled under the covers and sat on his legs, successfully getting his attention and pinning him.

"GET OFF!"

"Let me fix you first."

"…You can't fix me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now get the fuck offa' me!"

"Every heart can be fixed." I stated simply. I could tell he was very uncomfortable with the situation he was in so I quickly wrapped his fingers making him flinch in the process. I knew he wasn't the type to be babied but, he was entertaining me at the moment. I rolled off of him and to the left. I then wrapped my arms around his waist holding him there.

"Let go…please."

"No, now go to sleep."

"I can't"

He began to fidget again and lay his hands on my arms trying to push me away. But I wanted to get him used to human contact again since apparently it was a problem. I noticed that the boy began to tremble every so slightly. I ran one of my hands up and down his spine in a soothing manner and hummed. It really was like putting a baby to sleep. As much as I would like to sleep, I couldn't help but feel attracted to the boy in some sense. Mostly a form of lust if anything. As I continued the backrub he would slightly jump and make a noise every few minutes. Seeing as how his face was buried into my chest at the moment I couldn't see him or how he was feeling. I shifted until I could pull him out from underneath me.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hiccups."

"What are Hiccups?" I've never heard that word in my entire life.

"I-it's just an air bubble, it'll pass."

I decided to take his word for it and continued holding him until he gave up on escaping. His 'hiccups' began to subside and he stilled. He fell asleep. My gaze wondered to his face, which was much more relaxed than earlier. His chest expanded and contracted slowly; His breath ghosting over my mask sending chills down my spine. But I decided to ignore my 'feelings' and go back to my sleeping as I was doing earlier. That was until I heard the door opening.

"Hey, Grimmjow I heard ya has a-" He stood there for a moment collecting his thoughts as best as he could for an idiot. "Starrk who is that and why are ya in Grimm's bed?"

The worst possible thing that could even happen to me now did.

Nnorita.

Yay another one done! We this one was a little harder to write, I was trying to keep it as innocent as I could but Nnorita is going to change all that. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed. Also I am currently working on "Mysterious Lovers" so be prepared for a new chapter in the next day or two. So bye and please review.

Tata :3


	4. Helper

What is this? Well it's an update! I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating in like 2 months…please? Anyways I hope you all have an awesome new year and enjoy the story! Oh and just a heads up I think I made Nnorita and Ulquiorria a little out of character.

Thanks for all the reviews they really made me feel better! Please R&R!

Chapter 4!

Helper

"Nnorita."

"Why are ya in Grimm's bed? Is that the new pet?"

Having not been asleep long, Ichigo moved upright underneath Starrk hitting him in the face, resulting in a hiss of pain from each. Ichigo rubbed his cranium while watching the man who had just appeared. He was in Ichigo's words "freakin' tall" and "weird." Both could be called understatements. The tall lanky man had an eye-patch and black hair and just as weird a wardrobe to go along with it. Nnorita as Ichigo had heard cocked an eyebrow at him appraisingly. He sauntered toward him with a shit-eating grin. Ichigo thought his face was going to cut in half.

"Ya should stop lookin' at me like that; it makes me want ta eat ya." Ichigo sank back into Starrk as Nnorita's face came ever closer. Not that Starrk minded or anything. As Nnorita continued to advance and grab Ichigo by the collar, Starrk pulled the boy into a hug, shrugging off Nnorita.

"Ya kno sharin' is carin'"

"I'm not going to be shared!" Ichigo voiced loudly. "I don't even know you!" He continued. As Ichigo went to push out of his oppressor's arms, Starrk leaned in and stared at him hard. Ichigo 'eep-ed' (manly of course) and leaned his head back only to be met with Starrk's hand, holding him still. Starrk continued to press forward until his forehead rested against the other. He stayed like that for some time, ignoring Nnorita's complaints and noises of discomfort.

"We'll see about that Ichigo."

"…"

The berry boy didn't respond but blushed a shade of pink that Starrk could only describe as 'adorable.' As Starrk shifted away from him Nnorita invaded his space instead, making Starrk watch him closely. Apparently Nnorita didn't like to be ignored but he liked the idea of having a new toy to play with. Of course this time he wouldn't break it. Ichigo sat back on the bed making the covers pool around his waist. He really hated it when his leg would get tangled in the covers; it made his life so much more complicated than it needed to be. As Ichigo grappled with the covers Nnorita stood right before him, smirking.

"Need some help wit' dat?"

"Yeah"

Poor Ichigo and his automatic responses. Before he could even fix what he said Nnorita jumped him and began throwing him around in the sheets, making him more tangled, Nnorita just cackled. As Ichigo was pulling himself from the bed sheets Nnorita's hand brushed his side and he giggled a little. Both he and Starrk smirked at this. As Ichigo realized that both of their hands were roaming over his torso, he tried to squirm away, but ended up in a fit of laughter.

"Hahaha…c-can't breathe…haha!"

"What are you three imbeciles doing?"

Everything stopped, with Starrk holding Ichigo around his waist and Nnorita on top of him tickling him. It made for a weird spectacle to anyone. Ichigo recognized the man in the doorway and automatically shifted out of the other espada's grasp. He sat on the edge of the bed wide eyed. He didn't think he would meet his biggest rival but he did. When Ichigo moved to stand up he felt a hand grip his waist making him swivel his head around. His eyes met with two others that did not look very pleased, Ichigo ignored them and shrugged the appendage off. He hobbled half way between the bed and doorway and stood. Anyone else viewing the scene would have thought there was going to be a showdown. Ichigo eyed the pale man carefully, he had to be, as he did though he spotted something under his arm.

"What's that?" Ichigo pointed to the black covered book. The espada continued to be emotionless, but Ichigo knew better. "What are you reading?" Ichigo hobbled closer until he was standing before him. "Well-"

"Nothing that would concern you."

"I bet you don't even understand what's in it! " Anyone else would think that Ichigo had lost his mind. He just called Ulquorria an idiot but of course Ichigo didn't care. As Ichigo stopped laughing and looked up at the espada his breath got caught in his throat. Ulquorria seemed angry, like his aura had changed or something. Just like in the alley the aura was the same. Ichigo paled slightly and edged backwards while Ulquorria moved one step forward for every step Ichigo moved back. When he reached the bed again Starrk and Nnorita were already standing. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet, Ichigo thought the tension was going to snap him in half.

"That is the point of reading is it not?" Ulquorria said while turning and leaving.

Ichigo deadpanned. _Couldn't he of just said that earlier?_

"Uh yeah I guess." Ichigo sighed in relief. Relaxing his stiff muscles Ichigo sat on the bed again. He looked like he was going to pass out from all the excitement that had just occurred. For some reason Nnorita walked out as well. Ichigo hadn't noticed the look Ulquorria gave Nnorita. Relaxing on the edge of the bed Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're like a puppy." Starrk stated rather factually.

"What? I'm not a dog." Ichigo glared at the still standing man who was in a mid yawn.

"You get into trouble a lot. Almost like you enjoy it." Starrk finished.

Ichigo gaped at him. He was just called a puppy…a dog. If Ichigo's life couldn't get any worse his nagging headache returned. Rubbing his temples Ichigo leaned his elbows against his knees and closed his eyes wishing his headache away. While busying himself, Starrk went to the door and closed it quietly, went over to get Ichigo his painkillers, and a glass of fresh water. Sinking into the spot next to Ichigo Starrk placed his hand on the boy's shoulder gently shaking him out of thought. As Ichigo sat up Starrk handed him the water and medicine that Ichigo grimaced at but took anyways. Quietly Ichigo handed the glass back to Starrk who went and placed it back at the table.

"You have mood swings too pup." Starrk said

Ichigo looked up at the arrancar again scowling at him as if he could bore a hole through his head. Instead of possibly embarrassing himself further Ichigo pulled his broken leg up onto the bed and rolled over on his side, ignoring the espada. At a few moments of silence Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Starrk right behind him, startling himself. After collecting himself Ichigo peered up again through his bangs wondering if the man would just go away. After having a staring contest ending with Starrk yawning, Ichigo rolled back over thinking the man would leave to sleep since it seemed like he was unnaturally tired. Well, Starrk was going to sleep just not in his room…

Looking down at the boy Starrk pondered just how the boy was raised to be so…interesting. While evaluating the boy, Ichigo moved toward more to the middle of the bed giving his leg more support instead of almost dangling on the edge of the bed. Starrk took advantage of this and laid behind him staring at his tense back filled with apprehension. Reaching an attentive hand out Starrk rubbed little circles between Ichigos shoulder blades resulting in the berry scuttling closer to the other side of the bed while making a noise of discomfort. Starrk followed. Really Starrk didn't know what was wrong with him he never put much effort into anything especially if it involved doing something as tedious as a massage. Following behind Ichigo and leaving him no placed to go, Ichigo huffed and mumbled under his breath.

"Are you always so annoying?"

Starrk smirked and continued to rub Ichigo's back with his hand while propping his head up with the other. Occasionally he rubbed his hand up the whole length of Ichigo's back feeling the toned muscles underneath ripple. After a couple minutes Ichigo relaxed and sighed letting his shoulders slum forward to a more natural position. The calm air in the air caused Ichigos heavy eye lids to droop and a happy sigh to escape his lips. As Starrk noticed the change and stopped his little massage he could hear the quite puffs of breaths from the boy. Pulling away from Ichigo he rolled off the bed and went and placed a new pair of clean clothes, a towel, and a glass of water on the table for when Ichigo would awake. Taking to the chair in the corner of the room Starrk laid back and decided to join Ichigo in a quiet nap.

(Switching POV here)

I was running with Rukia among the rooftops of Karakura chasing after a group of strong hollows. It was a normal night filled with our usual routines of hunting down reported hollows in the area. We had cornered the last of them with Rukia's Sode no Yuki and all but one was left. It was a grotesque looking creature with a body that looked like it was part bird with a mask that descended all the way down its back. After getting around it with a few flash steps and slashing at its neck, bludgeoning it I noticed that it hadn't dissipated at all but seemed larger. Zangetsu rattled in my grasp as if begging for the moment to kill the hollow. I stepped back around with Rukia to the right of me lunging and attacking it at the same time, but it disappeared.

At a few minutes on honing in on the hollows location and chasing it as it darted around buildings I saw a strange figure in the distance, a womanly looking figure. Letting my guard down for a moment I lost sight of the hollow that had moved to the back of me.

"Ichigo, look out!" Rukia suddenly had shouted while pushing me out of the way of the beasts attack leaving Rukia to the brunt of it.

"Rukia!" I rushed over to her and she gave me nod that she was fine and made me refocus my attention on the hollow in front of me.

"_Are you afraid for those around you Shinigami?" _ The hollow spoke in a strange crackled voice while moving farther down the street. Stopping mid-step I shifted Zangetsu in my grasp and jumped towards it slashing diagonally across its body. Disappearing into was seemed to be air the hollow reappeared about twenty yards from me with no damage what so ever.

Staging my stance again I saw the womanly figure behind the hollow cowering behind a light post, stuck in its place from fear. A spirit was here, just great. It seemed as if the hollow hadn't noticed yet until it moved farther backwards resulting in the screaming of the spirit woman and it abruptly reaching towards her. Crap. Flash stepping forward I managed to push the woman out of the way before it got to her but not me.

"Run! Get away from here!" I ordered her. As I turned to stop the oncoming assault its claws had dug through the right side of me lifting me and then tearing its claws from the side of my body leaving literally torn pieces of my flesh everywhere. I staggered backwards leaning against the very place the woman was a few moments ago and braced myself for the next attack the best I could with what little strength I had. I was tossed like a ragdoll against the brick wall beside me knocking me out. It was dark, like an abyss pulling me farther in. I opened my eyes to find a white hand in front of me. I took it without thinking of the consequences.

Immediately my hollow took over incasing my face with its signature mask while mutilating the hollows body so swiftly it almost seemed as if I wasn't even a spectator to the horrid spectacle. I could hear Shiro's cynical cackle as he tormented his prey. I could do nothing but fight his control over me, fight for my soul back. Finally pulling my hollow into me with an ear piercing shriek and curses my hollow subsided back to its depths. I awoke to Rukia hovering over me crying as if the world was destroyed. I was puzzled.

"Rukia…" I managed to speak to her getting her attention and having her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, "D-don't scare me like that!" she continued as she quickly wiped tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You, I mean, I thought you were…dead." She finally finished.

"Dead?"

"Well your side was- I can't believe it…y-your body repaired itself?"

I wondered what she was babbling about until I remembered when the hollow about tore half of my stomach from me. I shuddered. I sat up to see blood everywhere. On me, Rukia, the walls and street all covered in blood.

I couldn't take it the smell and the sight it was too much I blacked out right in front of Rukia.

(Switching POV here)

"chigo…Ichigo…Ichigo!"

Snapping his eyes open Ichigo gazed up into a pair of hazel blue eyes staring down at him, with his arms shaking his shoulders. He could feel wetness on his face, he had been crying in his sleep of all things. Moving to sit up Ichigo could still see the flashback of the past from days before flitter through his head until disappearing. Nightmares he was having nightmares that had led up to…

"Ichigo."

The voice was quieter now almost a hush, Ichigo turned his head to see Grimmjow hovering over him with Starrk beside him releasing one of his legs. The bluenette moved away from Ichigo and let out an irritated sigh.

"Damn ya scared the hell outta me." He stated to Ichigo. Ichigo sat there dumb founded_. I scared Grimmjow? _Moving forward Starrk sat next to Ichigo on the bed pulling the covers off of Ichigo.

"I seems you were in the middle of having a nasty nightmare when he came back in here. You were screaming, flailing, and grasping at yourself in the bed. We had to restrain you. Grimmjow had to talk to you for awhile before you woke up." Starrk informed Ichigo who casted his gaze to the angry sexta espada.

"T-thanks…" Ichigo mumbled to him quietly.

"I really can't deal with ya, you're such a pain in the ass, dammit." Grimmjow huffed. "It means I have ta do more stuff ta help ya through yer trauma."

Ichigo wiped his eyes after remembering that a few stray tears were still ghosting down his face, embarrassed Ichigo hung his head downward to hide his grimace and slight blush.

"Just because yer an idiot and a moron doesn't mean I won't help ya." Grimmjow finished while patting Ichigos head reassuringly.

Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review and comment please I enjoy hearing from you guys and things you think would be nice to have in the story. See you next time!

Tata :3


	5. Sooth

I would comment on this chapter but my readers…who have been waiting… are currently holding fire and pitchforks…why do I have the feeling my death bed is near? Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!

Chapter 5!

Starrk was surprised in the sudden change of Grimmjow's demeanor; usually he would have ranted and raved about something like this. Apparently he was wrong. After Ichigos meltdown Grimmjow patiently waited for Ichigo to calm himself…wait a minute…patiently? Anyways, to Starrk's amusement the Bluenette had to endure the harsh words of an irate strawberry for pitying his position. Of course Starrk knew that Ichigo had no control of his emotions in his sleep but he couldn't help feel a twinge of regret in not being able to comfort him. Although the process of comforting would have been tedious and he had already spent most of his energy that he usually didn't spend. Standing behind the fighting swordsmen, he casually walked out the door for a needed and wanted nap, Grimmjow could handle the pup for awhile.

"I said I'm fine, you dumbass! Now get off me!" Ichigo shouted

"Don't order me around ya shinigami." Grimmjow answered, "You need more than 1 hour of sleep, understand?" He continued.

Ichigo simply pouted. He didn't want to have another nightmare episode in front of his rival. Instead of procuring a retort to the other Ichigo flipped himself onto his side away from the raging Sexta. However this brought another series of weird events upon the berry. Grimmjow climbed in next to him and put his arm around Ichigos slender waist. Ichigo immediately stiffened liked a board, almost forgetting to breathe, as the espada spooned him from behind. He hated contact, especially body to body contact that he was receiving against his will.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Get OFF me!" Ichigo yelled, elbowing Grimmjow in his gut but didn't inflict any pain.

"Ya know Starrk told me about yer personal problems." Grimmjow steadily said unaffected, "I never thought you ta be one who ran and hid from their fears Shinigami."

Ichigo turned over as the espada gave him some space. He contemplated the implications of even trying to remember that scaring experience. He shivered. Down casting his eyes Ichigo scooted backwards away from Grimmjow to give himself some more space, but he followed. "What did they do first?" Ichigo heard him but didn't want to answer. "Did they rough you up first then rape you or during?" The espada continued to whisper. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut trying to stop the memories from coming back and fisted his hands unfortunately Grimmjow didn't want this effect. Rising from the bed the bluenette shifted on top of Ichigo holding his hands in his gripping them with excruciating force. Ichigo immediately opened his eyes and struggled but to no avail. Eventually settling down Ichigo looked up to see a pissed Grimmjow looking down on him. "What Did They Do First?" He punctuated every word, never letting his eyes leave brown ones.

Moving down the boy's body Grimmjow tried to access Ichigo's emotions the best he could as a heartless hollow. He wanted to, no needed to know what happened to him. It was eating at him. His rival, if he could call him that at the moment, was reduced to a shameful disgraceful version that he didn't enjoy viewing. Coming to rest at Ichigos hips, Grimmjow rubbed the palms of his hands up the boy's sides, receiving a gasp from the attention. "They…they were normal at first," Ichigo managed to speak up, "then they got angry calling me a 'monster' and 'traitor not fit for living,' but Renji seemed more angry." Ichigo finished. Grimmjow squirmed, he didn't like waiting, he liked getting to the heart of things whether through force or manually but, he quieted and continued his administrations. "Then they both attacked, I-I blocked them the best I could until Byakuya slammed into my back," Ichigo narrated, " the next thing I felt was the floor and pain in my leg…Renji broke it with Zabimaru…but he was crying while beating me." Ichigo spoke softly.

"I wasn't really aware of stuff after that until Renji ripped my shirt off and Byakuya….." Ichigo left off. "And Byakuya did what?" Grimmjow inquired in the same voice Ichigo did although he already knew the answer. "He…he kissed me and held my arms down while Renji moved down to my…" Ichigo cut off again holding back sobs and his tremors. Grimmjow moved up to the boys face so that their eyes met. He then did something totally uncharacteristic of himself, he kissed Ichigo. At first Ichigo was too in shock to respond to the action but soon enough he began to thrash, Grimmjow just kept monopolizing his mouth. Ichigo continued on for a few more seconds before quieting into soft sobs. After noticing the change the espada lifted off of his ward. "Was that scary?" Grimmjow asked. "N-no…" Ichigo responded after awhile. "Good."

AWWWWW Grimmjow is soothing Ichigos fears well I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff-ness, the next chapter won't be out until I'm done with my tests and finals so please wait. P.s. I know Grimmjow wasn't spot on in his character but I wanted to smooth out his rough edges

Tata :3


	6. In the Wings

Well here is another update! Perhaps no pitchforks and fire? Ha-ha. I loveeee you guys so much! Your reviews simply make my day I hope you enjoy this new chapter with more Grimmjow and Ichigo loveliness. Also I do not know when I will next update because I am moving, my parents are divorcing, and my grandpa is in the hospital O_o So much crap in a month =_= oh well. Ha-ha. Well without further to do here is chapter 6! And the smut you guys have been begging for….ha-ha

Also this chapter has two new characters appearing hope you like it! This chapter was a whopping 10 pages! 4,611 words..ugh my finger hurt ha-ha.

p.s. sorry if anyone is slightly OOC

Also a shout out to all the people who have reviewed! Thank you so much! You give me great ideas and encouragement! love you guys…in a non-creepy way ha-ha (There is so many of you guys O_o)

Chapter 6!

~Caretaker~

Ichigo lay drowsily in bed with his now…friend? Ichigo didn't know what to call the bluenette anymore, he was rather confused. Behind him the sexta was contently rubbing Ichigo's stomach much to his annoyance. Apparently the espada thought the only way to get over the trauma was to relive it in a less painful and more loving way…as loving as a hollow could. After Grimmjow's exploration of his mouth the night before, Starrk came in and surprisingly joined in. At first Ichigo thought that Starrk was coming to his rescue, oh how wrong he was.

~flashback~

"_Ah…G-grimmjow stop…" Ichigo whined. The espada ignored the berry's deplorable request and continued to suck on Ichigo's neck and collar bone, sometimes briefly going back to kissing him. Then the door opened and Ichigo was on full alert trying to shove the bluenette off of him but, it was just Starrk who had walked in._

"_Hmmm. Looks like fun." He drowsily remarked. He walked to the bed where a frightened Ichigo lay in Grimmjow's grasp. Getting onto the bed and situating himself behind Ichigo Starrk pulled the berry into his lap and held him there. Ichigo struggled for a bit until he tired himself out and just lay in Starrk's embrace. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's shirt and rubbed his hands up and down Ichigo's lean abs .He then kissed his way down Ichigo's chest sometimes biting hard and leaving slightly bleeding teeth marks._

"_Uh, A-ah nnnn, G-grimm….ah!" Ichigo panted in Starrk's hold looking down with lidded eyes at Grimmjow. The espada briefly looked up into the berry's face while he licked down to the boys pant line causing him to shiver and close his eyes. Starrk distracted Ichigo as he brought his head near Ichigo's and licked his lips, asking for entrance. Grimmjow suddenly fondled Ichigo's crotch making him gasp giving Starrk the opportunity he was looking for and quickly entered the warm cavern. While having his lips and mouth abused by the primera espada, Grimmjow pulled the berry's pants down just enough to pull Ichigo's half erection from the material. Slowly rubbing his hand down the shaft, Ichigo jolted, head butting Starrk in the process. _

"_NO! no! Please….stop…" Ichigo suddenly began to quietly sob. Starrk looked down at the bluenette in a questioning manner. Until he realized that Grimmjow had no intention of stopping his administrations. Tying Ichigo's hands together with his shirt Starrk cupped Ichigo's face in his hands making him focus again on the lazy hollow."It's okay, he isn't going to hurt you." He hushed Ichigo while brushing away the fresh tears that fell from his face. While Starrk preoccupied Ichigo with reassurances Grimmjow continued to rub the hardening erection in his hand. He experimented with short and long strokes with varying speeds until Ichigo's erection was fully hard. Brushing his thumb over the oozing tip Ichigo gasped and bucked his hips. He began to whimper and tired to press himself into the bed as far as he could until he couldn't go any farther. Satisfied with his work Grimmjow raised himself into a kneeling position and climbed up onto Ichigo, hovering over his chest. Ichigo looked up at him with a confused look._

"_You are going to do the rest yourself." Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo's eyes widened "While we watch." He added after a moment as he slightly cackled. Ichigo looked back and forth between the two espada and sighed as he was lifted into Starrk's lap while Grimmjow situated himself in front of Ichigo. He began to squirm in his seat not wanting to do what the hollow had suggested. But Ichigo wasn't given time to think as Grimmjow began to pump him._

"_AH! A-alright….i-I'll.."_

"_You'll what?" Grimmjow edged him on._

"_I'll do it." Ichigo finally finished looking away from the sexta espada. Grimmjow abruptly moved his hand away and untied the material around Ichigo's wrists. Ichigo slowly wrapped his hand around his shaft and pulled upwards groaning while closing his eyes. Starrk rubbed his calloused hands up Ichigo's chest and rubbed and twisted the berry's hardening buds. Grimmjow moved his hand to bring Ichigo's face up to eye level._

"_Open your eyes, now." Grimmjow growled out demandingly. Ichigo complied after a few moments barely opening his lids. His eyes had become saturated to a honey brown and a heavy blush dusted his cheeks. Grimmjow thought he looked delectable. Moving forward the bluenette captured the lips In front of him in a demanding kiss. Ichigo barely continued to rub his erection briefly brushing the tip. Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's lips causing them to bleed slightly until he lapped up the tangy treat and hummed in satisfaction. Starrk began to suck on Ichigo's shoulder and up to behind his ear whispering embarrassing things this to him. Grimmjow lifted himself off of the berry's now swollen lips and gave them a final lick while Ichigo began to feel the rush of his oncoming orgasm. Ichigo panted loudly and groaned as he finally came on his stomach while Starrk bit into his neck leaving a purple mark. Ichigo sagged after his ridged body relaxed into the warm one behind him. He closed his eyes shutting out the two espada near him trying to regain any composure or dignity he had. The primera espada shifted out from underneath the boy and laid him on the bed leaving to…ahem…use the bathroom. Grimmjow dressed Ichigo and cleaned him throwing the sheets over the berry when he was done. Before getting under the covers as well Grimmjow whispered to the shinigami, "That wasn't scary was it."Ichigo shuddered and rolled over away from the espada softly shaking his head 'no.' Starrk came out of the bathroom refreshed and went to retrieve some food._

_~End of flashback~_

Ichigo blushed at the encounter and couldn't believe that he actually slightly enjoyed it. Although he was rather angry at Grimmjow he couldn't help but somewhat feel relieved that he kinda listened to his request, but he wasn't happy with having to embarrass himself in front of the two. Ichigo tried to shift away from the hand that was currently petting him but it just curled around his waist holding him there. He huffed in irritation and somewhat in embarrassment. Settling in the half hug Ichigo relaxed his head onto his pillow. Unknowingly to Ichigo Grimmjow smirked and shifted to get up leaving Ichigo in the bed confused. Really he had enjoyed teasing the boy; it was just too easy to get him flustered. Entering the bathroom Grimmjow turned on the water for the bath and went to retrieve the moping berry. When he came back into the room Ichigo was trying to pull his casted leg from the sheets causing him to fall onto the floor half hanging upside down from the bed. Ichigo finally untangled himself from the sheets and hobbled to the water on the stand next to him taking a large swallow. When he was finished he turned around to see Grimmjow leaning on the wall with his arms crossed watching him.

"You just saw that didn't you." Ichigo asked while slightly blushing.

"Maybe." Grimmjow replied with a smirk showing his teeth in a predatorily way that made Ichigo want to run. "The bath is ready for ya. Hurry up because Starrk will be back soon." Ichigo hobbled his way pasted Grimmjow and made his way into the bath. He pulled his shirt off and then after some pulling finally got his pants off. Situating himself in the bath with his leg propped up Ichigo relaxed into the heavenly water. Closing his eyes he began to slowly drift off into a nap.

Starrk soon returned with fruit, sandwiches, and fish. The fish in particular was for Grimmjow. Starrk set down the food on a small table in the corner of the room. Grimmjow walked over a got his meal (if only you had seen his face ha-ha) and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Starrk simply grabbed a piece of fruit to eat before heading into the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom while finishing his small treat the primera espada came upon a dozing Ichigo. The shinigami just barely had his head above the water and would be under if not for his caste that was hooked on the side of the tub. Setting his trash on the counter Starrk gently lifted Ichigo out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Setting Ichigo on the counter, Starrk drained the tub and grabbed another towel off the counter and slightly dried the boys' hair before leaving him alone. Satisfied with his work the espada carried the berry to the bed and tucked the covers around him leaving him to continue his nap.

"Grimmjow you sure left a lot of bite marks on him." Starrk rather stated.

"Humph, well ya left a nice hicky on his neck, didn't ya?" Grimmjow countered. The primera espada sighed at the sexta's childish attitude toward the subject. But Starrk could see the purple red-ish mark on the boys' neck, he didn't really care though. Turning from the bluenette Starrk retrieved a sandwich and placed it next to Ichigo on the stand next to the bed.

"I have to leave for awhile." Starrk dazedly stated and quickly left afterwards. Grimmjow didn't reply to him as he finished the last of his fish. He glanced at the bed and left to go get more. Nothing would happen right? Right. Not.

o0O0o

Ichigo awoke to silence and no else next to him in bed, strange thing number 1. He then realized he was only wrapped in a towel, strange thing number 2. Glancing around the room Starrk and Grimmjow were both gone and the door was slightly ajar, strange thing number 3. Ichigo sat up and as quickly as he could hobbled to Grimmjow's enormous closet and put on the same outfit he had on earlier (his other clothes were slightly dirty). This time however he rolled the material on his casted leg up so it would be easier for him to get around. The clothes were still a little big on him but he couldn't do anything about it. Hobbling back to the bed Ichigo noticed a sandwich on the table and investigated it before consuming it. After finishing his meal Ichigo dared to glance over at the open door. It was too tempting. Ichigo grabbed his crutches and set out to explore.

Ichigo Rounded what seemed to be the 100th corner is this maze of hallways that he had found himself in. Ichigo's arms hurt from crutching around so much and he was still pretty tired from all the excitement from the past few days. Luckily Ichigo spotted a hollow just a few feet in front of him as he rounded another corner.

"Excuse me-"Ichigo was cut off as the hollow in front of him abruptly turned around smashing into him, making him lose his balance. Whether it was out of reflex or not the hollow caught him before he fell to the floor. Ichigo's crutches clattered to the ground echoing through the surrounding halls. Ichigo found himself pressed into something, it was difficult to breathe. Pulling his head away from whatever was suffocating him Ichigo found himself staring at two very large breasts that were barely covered by the white fabric that tried to contain them. Ichigo immediately became red all the way up to his ears. Pushing away from what he now knew was a woman he caught his balance and bowed to apologize to her.

"I'm s-so sorry!" Ichigo said flustered, "I was just lost and wanted some help. I uh didn't to r-run into you." Ichigo blushed more as he stuttered his apology and excuse to the woman.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped his head up from the abrupt greeting. His eyes met with cold green eyes of the woman. Her face was half way covered from her cheeks and downward. She was showing her stomach but otherwise had almost the same attire as him. She had bright blonde hair and had a sword on her back. The material on her face allowed two small pieces of her mask to show. Continuing downwards her arms were completely covered and at the end the sleeves became gloves changing to black. Ichigo was snapped out of his stupor when the lady bent down to retrieve his crutches that he had dropped.

"Thank you." Ichigo managed to not stutter.

"I am Tier Harribel, tercera espada." She monotone-ly greeted. Ichigo responded in kind, panicking on the inside.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami. Also human." He added 'human' as an afterthought.

"Also hollow." She added. Ichigo's eyes widened and stared at Harribel in disbelief.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo uncomfortably replied while rubbing one of his arms in a nervous gesture. Harribel turned away from Ichigo making a "come here" gesture with her hands. Ichigo scrambled to get onto his crutches and follow her. After about 10 minutes of crutching down a long hallway they came upon a row of four doors. Harribel stood in front of the second one closest to them and opened it for Ichigo. He entered into a rather large sitting room that was just as white as all the others. The tercera directed him to couch in the middle of the room. Afterwards she left. Ichigo sat in silence for a few minutes before toying with the bandage on his eye. He had completely forgotten it was even there. Pulling at the bandage slightly he hissed in pain leaving the thing alone. Setting his arms in his lap Harribel entered the room again with a box resting on her hip as she closed and locked the door. Walking quietly to one of the chairs opposite the couch she sat setting the box on a low coffee table. Ichigo peered into the box seeing that it was full of clothes.

"Um what are these for Harribel-san?" Ichigo asked respectfully.

"They are for you. Those don't fit you very well do they?" She responded while pulling a small shirt from the box. The shirt had a V-neck and was sleeveless with black trimming. She then pulled a smaller version of the hakama he was currently wearing but had longer slits down the legs. Harribel took the material of one leg and shortened and rolled it to knee level for Ichigo's cast. She handed the clothes to him with a blue obi and material of the same color to wrap around his thighs to not show so much skin with the lower cut hakama.

"Uh thanks?" Ichigo replied slightly confused. "But why did you go get these for me? You didn't have to." Ichigo questioned. Harribel's piercing green eyes meet Ichigo in a look of annoyance. She got up and went to the door.

"I want you changed by the time I return." She ignored his other question and left the room. Ichigo looked at the clothing in his hands and set them to his side as he changed in quiet. He found that the shirt was comfortably snug but not too tight. The hakama were much easier to deal with since the one leg for his caste was shortened for convenience. He didn't like how long the slits were down the sides but the blue fabric covered everything so it didn't bother him so much. He finished by tying the blue obi around his waist. He folded his old clothes and set them on the table in front of himself. Not too soon afterwards Harribel came in afterwards.

"It suits you."

"Thank you." Ichigo automatically responded to the compliment. Ichigo noted that the espada didn't seem as rough as the others, besides her being a woman. Her reiatsu felt warm and comforting. She slightly reminded him of his sisters. Ichigo's eyes suddenly changed with his emotion getting the espada's attention.

"What is wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking of my sisters, Yuzu and Karin. You just reminded me of them is all."

"Hmm well thank you for the sentiment, but the real reason I wanted you here was to talk."

"About?"

"Many of us espada are interested in your skills as a shinigami and hollow. We have been informed of your exploits in the human world and the sereite. Many of the espada dislike you except for Grimmjow and Ulquorria who are your designated rivals. I'm here however to speak to you as someone who is like me. I do not enjoy fighting. I only fight if my fraccion is involved or one of my friends/comrades is endangered. Much the same that you do. Aizen-sama informed us of your arrival yesterday. I wish to add you to my fraccion while you are here. I have asked Aizen-sama for his approval and it is pending on what your response is." She finished casually.

"Well I wasn't expecting this." Ichigo half smiled, "Will you give me time to think it over? I'm glad that there is someone here similar to me, it's a relief. But what does your fraccion think about someone like me? I'm certainly not uh-qualified for this. And if Aizen is pending on my answer I wonder what he is planning…" He left off in thought.

"That is reasonable. But in regard to my fraccion they will respect anyone I personally add even if they are a human first, shinigami second, and hollow third."

"Oh, I see." Ichigo felt somewhat stifled by his respectful attitude, he was usually more casual. Also being regarded by what he was, was slightly irking. He scratched at his bandage eye for a moment before realizing what he was doing.

"If I may ask, does your hollow have a name?" Harribel asked in great interest. "I've never heard or seen a hollow sharing a body with a human."

"Well he might but he never told me. I basically call him Shiro. He has inverted gold eyes but besides that he looks exactly like me with white hair and skin. He wants my body. I really don't know why. But I don't plan on giving it to him" Ichigo rattled off without thinking of the information he was freely giving. Ichigo woke from his stupor when Harribel made a snorting/laugh noise. But by the time he looked up she had already reverted to her blank face.

"Well you should be getting back, Grimmjow is probably angry that you left." Ichigo shivered at the idea of Grimmjow.

"Yeah, you are probably right."

"I have to go to a meeting, if you keep following this corridor to the left and make a right you'll eventually come across Grimmjow."

"Oh, okay. Um…Thanks for the clothes. I like them a lot more than the others."

"Hmmm? Don't worry about it. Its good you like it." Harribel said while moving to leave the room. She left the door open as she left. Ichigo left soon after leaving the clothes on the table since Harribel hadn't said anything about it. Crutching his way through the corridor like Harribel said Ichigo eventually made a right and followed the hallway for what felt like forever. Ichigo mused about his hollow actually wondering why he had been so quiet lately since he was usually very obnoxious. As Ichigo came into sight of what he believe was the sexta's bedroom he felt a very hostile reiatsu behind him. Turning he was met with the freak he had met earlier, Nnorita. Before he could speak the hollow slammed him into the nearby wall knocking the wind out of him.

"Ya know you got me in trouble." Nnorita sneered, picking Ichigo up and throwing him onto the floor. Ichigo hacked trying to breath while propping himself up on his elbows, he opened his eyes only to stare at the end of the espada's oddly shaped zanpakuto/sword. It looked as if two C's had been glued together backwards. However the sword just barely grazed his face as the brazen hollow impaled it into the floor next to his face. Ichigo gasped as he became perfectly still.

"Now let's straighten this out. Yesterday I didn't come to play with you, I came for this-"Nnorita sudden pulled out Ichigo's substitute badge and slammed it into his body. "That's better." Nnorita cackled loudly. Ichigo was sudden thrust from his body into his shinigami one gasping at the sudden impact and change. "This is only going to be a hindrance" The espada pulled his sword from its resting place and slashed at Ichigo's damaged leg cleaving the caste off and leaving a large gash in its place. Ichigo hissed in pain and jumped back only to kneel from his weakened leg.

"Let's see what ya got shinigami." The hollow lunged forward.

o0O0o

Leaving the meeting room where Grimmjow and Nnorita were absent Harribel decided to go back to her quarters. After a short walk she arrived at her destination and pondered about the boy she had met. Usually she would have never invited anyone into her fraccion despite her kinder demeanor compared to the others. He was certainly interesting. But the boy gave her a dark feeling of foreboding. Aizen hadn't specifically said what his plans were yet but he did mention some of the shinigami captains and that they would have conflict soon due to Ichigo being in Las Noches. But really the boy interested her. Walking over to the door to leave a slightly heavy reiatsu descended upon her.

"Nnorita." She hissed.

o0O0o

Grimmjow had thoroughly cleaned the kitchen of all its fish. Satisfied and content the bluenette went to get some milk or water on the other side of the kitchen. After finishing his huge meal Grimmjow noticed that he had missed the meeting he was supposed to go to. _Crap. I'm gonna be crewed out for this. _He loathed being scolded by Aizen, the bastard. Walking through the dining room Grimmjow realized out of some irrational fear about Ichigo. _Oh god if he left that room….shit!_ He quickly left to see if his ward had behaved himself or done something stupid and reckless again.

o0O0o

Ichigo managed to dodge and parry Nnorita's attacks in rapid succession. The small corridor though did nothing to help his situation. His rapidly bleeding and mangled leg was useless to him and slowing him down to a deadly pace. He knew he was in trouble; he couldn't keep u with Nnorita's speed and cero's. Jumping off from one of the walls Ichigo hurled himself at Nnorita only to be shoved back by the hollows sword. Landing a few feet away from his actual body Ichigo want to attack again but with getsuga tensho as well. The moment they crossed paths Ichigo released the powerful attack surprising Nnorita and causing him to fly backwards. This gave Ichigo the opportunity to move his body to a safer area.

"Yer awful vulnerable with your body lying around ain't ya? Nnorita ran forward and slashed across Ichigos back causing him to stumble forward and fall onto his hands. Gripping Zangetsu he swung his arm backwards making the fifth espada back off. _I'm losing it! I have to pull it together! _Ichigo stood to face the espada when he noticed black edging into his vision. _Oh give me a break! Not now!_

"**It seems yer having trouble Aibou,"** His hollow remarked. Ichigo gripped his face with his free hand and fell forward slightly losing his hold on Zangetsu.

"**Ya think ya can beat him in yer current state? Ha! Yer more naïve than I thought! I'll show ya how ta handle this." **The voice loudly cackled draining out the noise of the battle. Suddenly Ichigo felt himself being sucked into the darkness until he was no longer conscious. When Nnorita went to attack again while his opponent seemed incapacitated a hand swiftly came up and grabbed his blade, It was Ichigo's possessed hand. Gripping the sword tightly the hollow threw the weaker hollow back. When Ichigo's face lifted a full hollow mask adorned it. Nnorita cursed and lunged again having the same result.

"**Man Ichigo ya sure let yerself get beat up didn't ya? Ya would have been dead without me!" **The hollows distorted voice rung loudly throughout the halls. Nnorita to a slight step back feeling dread settle in his stomach. Something about this just wasn't right. Before Nnorita could though however, the hollow disappeared from his slight landing behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder. Hissing Nnorita dislodged the metal and countered but only slashed at air.

"Tch you annoying bastard." Nnorita spat out.

"**Ha-ha yer not too bad but yer still too weak! Time to die!" **The hollow somewhat cheered in a happily disgusting manner. Then too fast to see with the human eye Ichigo's possessed body knocked the espada's sword away pinning Nnorita against the floor. With Zangetsu poised at the mans throat the hollow went ridged. _Give me back my body!_ Sudden Ichigo's body went into violent tremors with his hand coming up to tear at the mask covering his body.

"**You fool! I was gonna kill em'! Go away!"** The hollow seemed to be screaming at no one but Ichigo knew it was directed at him. With a final push of will power Ichigo managed to regain control of his body yelling as he ripped the mask from his mask. Ichigo huffed out of exhaustion barely able to keep his balance over the espada below him. Seeing an opening Nnorita punched Ichigo in the stomach making him topple over while he retrieved his weapon. Ichigo fell to the floor in a dull thud, not moving. Nnorita lunged forward ready to deal the killing blow.

"Ichigoooo!" A familiar voice rang through the air before a sword came down upon Ichigo.

o0O0o

O_O I hope Ichigo lives….Well that chapter was exciting wasn't it? I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but this chapter is already 10 pages long so I want to cut it off here. I hope you guys liked it! Please give me feedback on what you liked and disliked! Also in the next chapter Aizen's plan is revealed! And the shinigami arrive in hueco mundo? What could they possibly want? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Tata :3


	7. The Plot Thickens

Well I just realized I had some really stupid typo's in chapter 6 so I apologize to anyone that may have been annoyed by it. But here is chapter 7! Please R&R and enjoy the new chapter. Also I did many of the names from memory so I apologize for any weird spellings of names, but I believe I have them all right.

To: Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, nooooo not the plushy! *cowers in fear*

_Characters thoughts_

Chapter 7!

~Hidden Key~

Time seemed to warp and distort as Ichigo saw his opponents blade quickly approach him. He could hear his hearts rapid beat in his ears. Trying to deflect the blow with his Zanpakuto he knew it would be too late. Closing his eyes tightly for the impending pain Ichigo stopped breathing from fear.

"Ichigooo!" He could hear it; a familiar voice. Ichigo opened his one good eye and saw a blur fill his field of vision. A loud crash rang in his ears as he felt a strange wetness on his face. _Blood._ As his vision cleared Ichigo recognized Harribel and Nnorita locked in a death match. Within a blink of an eye however Harribel easily threw Nnorita off, hissing at him. Nnorita cursed as he was smashed through several walls before landing outside. Ichigo gaped at the tercera espada in awe. _Holy-_. Ichigo managed to recover some of his dignity by sitting up and wiping some of the blood off of himself. Harribel turned around and grabbed Ichigo by his collar pulling him into a standing position. He managed to hold himself with his one good leg as the woman threw his real body at him causing him to merge with it.

With his usual grace Ichigo fell to the floor exhausted and bloodied. He noticed a small abrasion on Harribel's left side. _Ah, so that's where the blood came from._ With the little strength that remained in his arms Ichigo pulled himself over to a wall for support while Harribel disappeared through the hole in the wall. Ichigo sat for awhile feeling the obvious reiatsu clashing outside. He knew that Harribel would win but he couldn't help but be curious. Leaning over a little the boy glanced out to see the battle between the two espada. Harribel had Nnorita pinned to the ground with her sword through his stomach. Ichigo flinched at the amount of blood pooling around the defeated espada. Harribel soon pulled her blade from her opponent flicking it to the side to remove the blood before slipping it back into its sheath. For a moment Ichigo thought that the woman was going to leave Nnorita in the sand until a body came zooming past his head only to crash into the wall behind him. Craning his head behind him Ichigo trembled in fear as Harribel stepped up beside him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Ichigo jumped moving away from it. Harribel tightened her hold until Ichigo let out a pathetic whimper in defeat.

"You are a stupid and reckless boy." Harribel calmly spoke. Ichigo didn't reply but opted to try and get off of the floor. Harribel helped him by pulling up on his shoulder. Not a moment later had Ichigo been standing that Grimmjow happened to come across the destruction.

"What the Fuck? Ichigo what did-" Grimmjow turned to face the boy with a vile air about him. Ichigo flinched back into Harribel's hold as he could feel Grimmjow's spiritual pressure rapidly increasing. "You." Grimmjow hardly punctuated, Ichigo could feel the impending doom from his actions. _I am sooooo screwed._ Grimmjow eyed Harribel for a moment as if having a silent conversation with her. The woman simply glared before shoving Ichigo into Grimmjow's awaiting chest.

"I am not the one responsible for this mess." Harribel verified as she disappeared in front of their eyes. Grimmjow huffed as he gripped Ichigo and quickly burst into their shared room. Throwing Ichigo on the bed Grimmjow proceeded to disrobe him.

"W-wait Grimmjow! WAIT!" Ichigo struggled as much as he possibly could until he accidently kicked the bluenette in the crotch. A few moments of silence passed until Grimmjow ran into the bathroom. Ichigo face palmed as he just made his situation much, much worse. Now he had an angry and injured Grimmjow on his hands. _Fuck._ Rearranging his crumpled clothing Ichigo managed to almost reach the door until he felt a very hostile presence behind him.

"Where do ya think yer going?" Grimmjow seethed as he grabbed the boy by his back and situated him on the bed yet again. Ichigo swallowed hard as his mouth became dry. The sexta espada tersely pulled Ichigo's shirt off before he did the same with his hakama. Ichigo turned five shades redder as he covered his lower regions with the blanket on the bed.

"Fuck berry. What the hell did he do?" Grimmjow seemed to not care that Ichigo was naked at the moment, much to Ichigo's distress. Grabbing the boys leg the espada inspected it "tsk-ing" at the new wound. Becoming bored with the injured leg Grimmjow's hands roamed all over Ichigo's body examining new and reopened wounds. Ichigo lapsed into silence from shock but on the inside his brain was in overdrive. After another five minutes of fussing over his ward Grimmjow sighed and left the room slamming the door closed. Ichigo flinched as he wrapped himself in the soiled blanket.

"So much for my new clothes..." Ichigo peered down at the tattered heap on the floor. As he sat on the once white bed Ichigo tried to think of everything that had gone wrong. A common feeling was rising in him again, hate and anger. He punched the bed over and over until his arm became tired from the abuse. He sat for awhile until he was once calm again. Deciding to see the extent of the damage he shifted the blanket to see the majority of his injuries. Ichigo noticed that a white substance was covering every single one he came across. When he looked at his mangled leg his eyes widened seeing the white substance ooze quickly out and covering the majority of it. After a few moments of gaping Ichigo got the courage to touch his leg. The texture felt familiar. Suddenly the acute pain in his eye came back causing him to gasp and clutch at the bandage covering it. Grinding his teeth together Ichigo hissed as he made his way the bathroom with the blanket in tow. Ichigo gripped the cloth protecting his eye and ripped it from his face. Looking in the small mirror Ichigo stood shocked. Staring back at him was a familiar eye he had seen, a black one with a gold iris. Ichigo stared in disbelief until he realized his "damaged" eye was surrounded by the same substance on his wounds.

"A mask…" Ichigo touched his newly decorated face. As he pulled his hand away his face contorted into wrath. Yelling at no one in particular Ichigo smashed the mirror in front of him cutting his hand only to have it instantly heal. In his blind rage he tried to rip the hollow mask from himself with no success. In his anger Ichigo's reiatsu ripped through the bathroom breaking and tearing through anything it touched. Ichigo was in a chaotic state of emotions. Tears collected on the human eye he still had as he thrashed in disbelief. All around Hueco Mundo a heavy, malice laced reiatsu could be felt.

"I'm a monster! I-I'm exactly what they said I was-"Ichigo yelled out in confusion and frustration. The pressure had become so thick and heavy in the room that the other mirror and the glass surrounding the shower shattered in a dazzling display. Ichigo failed to notice that Grimmjow had come back into the room in a hurry will Szayel Aporro close behind him.

Entering the bathroom was a laborious task for both of the espada with Ichigo's enraged reiatsu lashing about. The reiatsu was so dark that Grimmjow and the other espada could only see a few parts of Ichigo as the threads of power moved about. The sexta espada brandished his sword and built up his own reiatsu to rival Ichigo's to try and suppress him. After a few crashes and brushes against each other Ichigo's power began to fade. Ichigo was left panting on the floor with sweat rolling down his naked body (he had dropped the blanket). Every few seconds a tremor would rack his body and his spiritual pressure would spike. In his exhaustion Ichigo leaned against the cabinets below the bathroom counter letting a few stray tears fall from their place.

Grimmjow panted for a moment before straightening up and walking carefully over to the boy on the floor as to not startle him. Ichigo had closed his eyes as his breathing evened out. Grimmjow grabbed the red heads shoulder before actually pulling him up into his arms to carry him to the bed. Szayel followed with inquisitive eyes. Upon entering the bedroom Grimmjow noticed Harribel and Starrk standing in the doorway with a serious look on their faces. The bluenette sighed as he set the boy on the bed. Surprisingly Grimmjow took off his jacket and laid over Ichigo's body to save him some dignity. As Szayel approached adjusting his glasses he pulled up the equipment he brought with him and began to check the boy. The other three espada watched in hesitation.

(Somewhere else in Hueco Mundo)

"Ah Aizen-Taichou, it seems he snapped today." Gin dawdled as he observed the screen in front of him. Aizen smirked but otherwise was emotionless. Secretly Aizen had Gin keep tabs on the boys' progress. Everything was going according to plan.

"He never ceases to entertain me." Aizen said.

"He is an interes'in pet Taichou." Gin appraised.

Aizen watched as his Scientist checked over the boy. Aizens smirk widened as he thought of the irony in the situation unfolding. He knew that the sereite feared Kurosaki's hollows power but only let it slide due to the fact that they were indebted to him. So sending an arrancar to bring his hollow to the surface was an easy task. The fact that Rukia Kuchiki reported to her superiors on the matter was just a bonus. Of course Aizen knew that he'd have to emotionally psyche out his shinigami toy he had taken interest in to get him to even think of Las Noches as a refuge. Luckily his intelligent scientist had come up with some interesting things in his research. Mod souls were nothing new to either Aizen or Szayel and Szayel had taken sometime to modify the personalities of Mod souls in him boredom. Szayel had, upon request from Aizen, created two replica bodies of Abarai Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki. In which the scientist placed two mod souls, but these were no ordinary mod souls. Unlike the glitched and useless ones the sereite made these were like mechanize dolls. They were each given a sadistic and keen hatred of the Kurosaki boy and that they were to act upon on contact with him. These mod souls did not have a mind of their own; when they were given an order they carried it out fully, no questions asked. When the two imposters cornered Ichigo it was an easy task to beat and emotionally scar the boy. The mod souls were given choice over what actions they would do to the boy. And to Aizens amusement they chose rape, perfect. Of course Aizen also knew that Ichigo wasn't the brightest when it came to reading and controlling spiritual pressure so fooling the boy was easy as well. Yes, his plan had gone perfectly. Despite the fact that some of his espada had come to enjoy the boys company Aizen was content. Grimmjow had been the perfect candidate for stumbling upon Ichigo being that he had interacted with the teenage boy the most and had a mutual interest in him. It was only a matter of time until the boys hollow surfaced again. Luckily it surfaced sooner than later. Aizen licked his lips in anticipation of his potential new weapon. He could almost laugh at how easily this was all playing out in his hands.

On the screen currently his scientist was talking to the others in the room. Aizens smirk widened more seeming to slice his face in half as Grimmjow ranted at the pink haired espada , Harribel left the room, and Starrk went over to the Shinigami on the bed staring down at him.

Aizen just had to wait for his next part to play out. Sooner than later soul society would realize what had been taken from them and would coming running, all Aizen had to do was be patient.

(Grimmjow's room)

The current situation was nothing short of confusing and very interesting. All of the espada knew of Ichigo's hollow but not many had experienced its power. The fact that it was manifesting itself easily was surprising. Grimmjow had faced the albino once and had respected it for the strength the hollow possessed but couldn't help but pity that it was stuck in such a weakling as Ichigo. The sexta espada knew that Ichigo couldn't actually control the hollow but that the albino was actually just biding its time. When he wanted to come out he came out. But Grimmjow noted that even though it wasn't unusual for the strange hollow to guard is container it was strange that he would recklessly let his mask appear on Ichigo. It was common knowledge that when shinigami didn't understand something or couldn't control it that they'd try to destroy it. Sadly Ichigo was in the exact situation and it was also sad that Ichigo reacted the same way even though he housed the dangerous being. The fact that Ichigo hadn't accepted his hollows presence at all was dangerous in and of itself.

"So you're sayin' that his hollow just wants out? That's it?" Grimmjow muttered.

"It would appear that his actions were not hostile, in reality he was as humans say "being courteous" by coming out slowly and not abruptly. But as we all know Ichigo apparently didn't see it as that. I surmise that the boy is currently with his other "resident" and arguing or fighting." Szayel paused a moment before continuing, "He is extremely unstable at the moment, I do not advise angering him. However with that said his hollow is going to cause problems if he does come out."

"What kinda problems?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Well obviously he is going to test you out, as in he's probably going to want to fight you. On top of that Ichigo's hollow is extremely intelligent and strong, I believe that he is faking his personality with the boy to give him a sense of security." The scientist pointed towards the boys face, "Do not try to remove the mask and do not let the boy try to remove it either. Removing what basically marks him as the hollows will do nothing but irritate him, it will not turn out well if the boy has another episode as he did earlier, and it will probably be worse."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a moment before turning back to Szayel, "So he's a ticking time bomb…"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But this all depends on what his hollow does. From what I can tell Ichigo is going to be in a lot of pain." Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but the espada raised his hand to be silent. "The fact remains that he is still human, becoming a shinigami even if he's a substitute puts strain on his body. He has adapted to this well and has a tolerance for the change. That being said him becoming part hollow and actually using his counterpart's powers is very bad for his body and excruciatingly painful. If he was in his shinigami form while becoming part hollow the pain wouldn't be a bad but that isn't the case."

"So even though he's unconscious right now he's in pain?"

"Yes. Now I must report back to Aizen-sama. If anything changes please alert me to it…I'll see what I can do." Szayel finished as he left the room heading to report to his master even though secretly Aizen had already heard and knew everything.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo thinking over everything that had been said. The sexta espada had a new respect for the boy for not showing his pain and hiding it so well. As Grimmjow mulled over his thoughts, Harribel reappeared with some new clothes for Ichigo. She set them on the bed as she propped up the red head with some pillows. Starrk and Grimmjow watched in wonder. Harribel took the shirt she brought and put on Ichigo after some pulling and tugging. Standing up she went into the destroyed bathroom and managed to find a cloth and wetted it and returned to the main room placing it on Ichigo's forehead. Turning to the two men in the room Harribel took the pants she had gotten and handed them to Starrk.

"I assume that you are comfortable with this." Harribel plainly spoke to the primera espada. Starrk hummed and nodded shortly. Grimmjow was trying to catch onto what Harribel was implying until she gave him a small smirk, "He was rather loud the other day." Harribel left the room quickly afterwards. Grimmjow stared after her.

"She knows."

"Hmm." Starrk walked over to Ichigo removing Grimmjow's shirt and quietly dressing the boy the rest of the way. "I'm not surprised, what she says is true." He chuckled a bit while letting Ichigo's leg rest again on the bed.

(In Soul Society)

In the past few weeks Rukia and a few of Ichigos other friends searched for Ichigo relentlessly with no success or leads. Rukia had noticed that Ichigo had gone missing when his sister said he hadn't been home in two days. Now it had been a week and a half with no Ichigo, no evidence, and no leads. Many people in the Sereite were looking for him as well. Even some of the captains expressed genuine worry for Ichigo's safety.

Rukia sighed as she entered the Kuchiki household.

"Kurosaki still hasn't been found?" Byakuya asked startling Rukia.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia bowed in respect, "Yes..Ichigo is still missing…" her voice became quieter as she spoke.

"This is all rather strange." Byakuya bemused.

"Yes it is Nii-sama. If you do not mind, I wish to rest, there is a meeting tomorrow that I have been requested to attend." Rukia bowed her head as Byakuya stepped out of her way and let her pass.

(The next morning)

A servant came to the Kuchiki mansion in the early morning with urgent news. Rukia's feet patted quickly around the house as she rushed to get ready. She quickly ran to the main gate of the house where the messenger awaited.

"Kuchiki-sama." The messenger greeted.

"Yes. I heard you have an important message for me?"

"Yes, it was discovered late last night that the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo went missing in sector 18, block C in Karakura town. The information around the area and Kurosaki's disappearance has been classified. I was told to tell you to report to Yamamoto-" Before the messenger even finished Rukia was off to her leaders quarters. Upon arrival all of the other Captains were talking and Renji was there as well.

"Silence!" Yamamoto stamped his staff onto the floor demanding attention. The captains quickly stood in their positions. Renji and Rukia stood behind Byakuya.

"I have called this meeting on information that I have received on the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo." Some captains were on their toes waiting for any news while other could care less. "However the following need to leave before I disclose this information. Soi Fong, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Komamura Sajin, Kyouraku Shunsui, Kurotshuchi Mayuri, and Zaraki Kenpachi." Everyone in the room tensed but eventually after some silence those who were called left. "Now Hitsugaya-taichou please retrieve Rangiku and also retrieve Ikkaku Madarame."

"Yes sir." Toushirou quickly left and returned with those called by Yamamato.

"If you would please follow me." The old man led them into a smaller room with two sets of guards on either side of the door. The men quickly opened the door as everyone entered the dimly lit room.

"Now the reason you all have been selected are for sensitive reasons." The old man paused, "I have reviewed the material and based upon that you all are here to respect Kurosaki Ichigo. Through investigating you all have respect for him or are good friends of his." Everyone in the room nodded. "Everything that is said and seen in the room is not to be spoken outside this room." Everyone this time took on a serious face while slightly looking at each other. "Kurosaki Ichigo has been missing approximately a week and a half. Recently after reviewing sections of security tapes we have uncovered what has happened to him. I must warn all of those here, this may make you very uncomfortable, I myself almost couldn't stomach what I'd seen or believe it…"

As soon as the captain finished speaking a screen came down from the ceiling and a video began playing. Everyone watched as they saw Ichigo come out of a convience store with a bag full of a few snacks and drinks. Everything was normal on the screen until suddenly Ichigo was pulled into an alley unsuspectingly. The screen fizzed out for a few moments before another started. There was a collective gasp throughout the room. On the screen were Renji and Byakuya shoving Ichigo into a wall. Ichigo's face was covered in shock and slight fear. For a few moments Ichigo yelled at the two while they merely encroached on his personal space. After a few more minutes of rough housing between the three men Ichigo was on the ground with a busted lip and obviously broken leg. Renji stratled Ichigo while Byakuya pulled his shirt off. Again everyone in the room gasped and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ichigo was being raped by Renji and Byakuya. After about seven more minutes of film and a battered and abused Ichigo the two men left.

"So then-" one of the people present started.

"Wait there is more." Yamamoto quickly silenced them.

On screen a gargantuan appeared as Rukia covered her mouth as she cried into Rangiku's chest. Appearing in all his glory was Grimmjow finding Ichigo. Everyone thought he was going to kill Ichigo but were surprised when he actually acted tender toward him. As the scene unfolded before them, everyone watched as Ichigo disappeared into Las Noches. Then the screen fizzed out again until Renji and Byakuya could be seen on screen again seemingly saddened. As the screen went back into the ceiling silence stretched across the room. Unohana-Taichou had turned from the screen while trying to collect herself as were most of the others. After a few minutes everyone turned to face Yamamoto again.

"Disgusting-"

"Horrible, poor Ichigo-"

"How-"

As everyone muttered to each other Yamamoto waited before speaking. "As you can see, Kurosaki-san has indeed been taken. I also know that Byakuya and Renji-" Before finishing Rukia ran out of the room crying while Rangiku excused herself before chasing after her. "As I saying Byakuya and Renji are not being charged at the moment until-." Everyone talked at once for a moment before Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Something isn't right. I know for a fact that Abarai Renji was out drinking with Rangiku and some of their friends."

Unohana then spoke up, "If I may say Byakuya and Renji would never…do such a thing." Many nodded agreeing with her.

"I understand that. I know that this is very out of character for the both of them." Yamamoto paused, "At the moment I have a special squad gathering information and what they found affirms what I think happened." Before the old man could continue Ukitake spoke up.

"Aizen" He hissed the name in anger. Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement.

"We do not know right now how he accomplished…this. However I am not proceeding further on this matter. No one is to go after Kurosaki until I give notice." Everyone began shouting again until Yamamoto silenced them. "I have a hunch that Aizen wants us to take his bait. I am not sending anyone unprepared into Las Noches until more information is uncovered. Is that understood?" Yamamoto yelled out.

"But Ichigo!"

"What if they-"

"Enough!" Yamamoto stamped his staff on the floor again. Everyone present bowed their heads and hesitatingly agreed to the terms. "Ukitake-Taichou I wish for you to watch over Rukia."

"Yes sir. I will do my best to see that she is fine."

"Dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room with a distraught face as they headed towards their barracks.

(In Las Noches- Grimmjow's Room)

After the drama that had occurred earlier in the afternoon things had settled down. Ichigo was asleep and Grimmjow and Starrk watched him from the couch and chair that sat in the room. Occasionally Starrk or Grimmjow would ring out the rag and soak it in fresh water before placing back on Ichigo's forehead. Every once and awhile Ichigo would wine in his sleep and thrash but was otherwise resting peacefully. Little did they know what was happening to their ward. As Ichigo turned in his sleep again he faced the espada in the room and black eyes stared them down as a sickening smirk spread across Ichigo's face.

ANNNNDDDD CUT!

Yupp I'm very evil I know. I'm sorry. Anyways I liked how this chapter turned out. I gave you guys a little more plot to play with. Please Review. You guys really keep me going on this story.

p.s. To all you flamers out there. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY DON'T READ IT! I deleted a few very rude and downright mean anonymous comments. I was quite defeated for a week until I had a nice review come my way.

Tata~ :3


	8. Demons Lurking part 1

This chapter is going to be short. I wanted to at least write a page or two more before I go on vacation for a couple of weeks, so I'm sorry that it's not as long as it should be. Also THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe the story has almost 100 reviews! So in celebration the person who gets the 100th review gets a reward of their choosing (Just not too ambitious please ha-ha)

Warning: there is a semi-nonconsensual sex scene in this part, YOU WERE WARNED.

So here is part 1 of chapter 8, Demons Lurking.

Just a little note, I switch between Ichigo's mind and the real world in some of the paragraphs, it's just a short POV change.

_Character thoughts._

~Demon's Lurking~

~Part 1~

When Ichigo felt his eyes open against his will he wanted to sob. His hollow, who he called Shiro, had taken control of his body yet again. He had to actually watch this time. He felt his limbs move according to his hollows wants. He felt Shiro's breath ghost over his neck. He was vulnerable with his arms pinned together by Zangetsu. He felt arms wrap around his waist.

"_**Nervous Aibou?"**_ A distorted voiced asked. Ichigo shivered trying to ignore the question that was whispered into his ear. Ichigo knew the albino was trying to distract him from what was actually transpiring in the real world. He could feel his body launch forward slashing at Grimmjow. He could hear concerned screams, calling to him. He clutched his eyes shut trying to stop his mind from spinning. The pressure of the reiatsu outside the safety of his mind was insurmountable. He felt his hands shoot out ceros. Ichigo feared not only for his body but for Starrk and Grimmjow that were undoubtedly the targets.

"_**I-chi-go. You can't force me away this time." **_The hollow licked the shell of his ear as his hand traced up his torso. Ichigo couldn't control the shiver that ran up his spine. He could hear the albino cackling, stroking his body. "_**If you allowed me complete control you wouldn't be in so much pain Aibou."**_ Ichigo knew what would happen if he let go, he'd really become a monster. Ichigo tried to force his conscious over his counterparts but failed with a harsh backlash as punishment.

"_**Don't worry King, I won't hurt them- much."**_ Shiro cackled.

"That's what l'm worried about!" Ichigo snapped.

"_**Oh, I'm hurt Aibou. Don't ya trust me?" **_Thehollow came around to Ichigo's front gripping his face in his white hand. Ichigo tried to pull away but it was futile. "_**I'm the only one who can help ya."**_ Ichigo looked back at him incredulously. "_**Oh? Ya thought I didn't know?" **_Ichigo blushed as Shiro nuzzled his face_**, "I know everything." **_He curtly finished licking Ichigo's lips with his strange blue tongue. Ichigo snapped his head back in retaliation. He was losing his concentration on the battle outside. If he really lost it Ichigo could never forgive himself.

"_**How about we make a deal Aibou?" **_Ichigo looked at his hollow from the side, suspicious.

"What kind of-ahh-deal?" Ichigo grunted as he felt Grimmjows blade go through his shoulder.

"_**The kind where I get want I want, and your two guardians get to keep their lives." **_Ichigo knew he shouldn't trust him but the way the fight was going Ichigo knew that Shiro was holding back, he could kill them if he really wanted to. Ichigo bit his lip as he contemplated.

"F-fine." He finally stuttered out. Ichigo glanced down to his feet as he felt Shiro encroach more on his personal place. He felt the albino nip at his ear. He tried to suppress the whimper that was bubbling in his throat while trying to still concentrate just in case if his hollow went back on his word.

(Outside in Las Noches)

"Fuck! Szayel wasn't kidding about him!" Grimmjow yelled as he parried ten more of Ichigo's attacks in rapid succession as he was pushed back hundreds of meters from the force of the attack. The Sexta was trying to somehow handicap Ichigo's hollow so that possibly the berry could take control. The mask that had originally only covered Ichigo's left eye had covered his whole face with the only openings being for the eyes, which occupied two golden irises. It didn't take long for the hollowfication to spread to other parts of Ichigo's body. His hands, feet, and shoulders were covered. Grimmjow and Starrk both admired and disapproved of Ichigo's new powers and looks. On one side he was fucking gorgeous for a human turned hollow and plus he was extremely strong, however he was annoying as hell.

"_**Ya scared? Haha, don't worry too much—I won't kill ya just yet!" **_Grimmjow stepped to the side as the hollow abruptly took a stab at him. Starrk shot just as the hollow turned its back. Ichigo's body moved out of the way so quickly that neither of the espada could track him. By this point of the fight many of the other espada had come to watch.

"_**That's not gonna work mutt." **_Shiro appeared behind Starrks body slashing across his back only to be stopped by a silver gun. Sparks flew as the two weapons screeched against each other. Starrk set off a few shots with his free hand making the hollow take a step back as to not be shot in the face. The Primera espada smirked for a moment as we shot off a few more rounds, only to have them deflected. On the ground Grimmjow leaped into the fray growling as he took another swipe at the hollow.

(With Ichigo and Shiro)

It was getting harder to breathe and focus. Ichigo's mind was losing the last threads of complete consciousness it held. He trembled as his body was stripped of its clothing, leaving nothing from the hollows view. A cold hand swept down his back and onto his bottom, caressing it for a moment before harshly smacking it. Ichigo tried to hold back the whimper that was bubbling in his throat to try to save some of his dignity. The other hand was holding his face up as his hollow lavished his lips with kisses.

"_**You're mine Aibou…"**_ Shiro huskily whispered into Ichigo's ear before kissing his way down to Ichigo's collar bone. It was so hot, too hot. Ichigo felt like his body was melting. His hollows hand had found his way to his manhood that was half-hard.

"Ah-h! Don't touch there!" Ichigo snapped his head forward head-butting his counterpart. The hollow staggered for a moment gripping his head. "_**So it's going to be the hard way…" **_Shiro glared at Ichigo as Ichigo did the same while trying to rip his hands out of the wall. Ichigo hissed as the albino punched him in the stomach; blood splattered out of Ichigo's mouth as he coughed becoming limp. Ichigo continued to cough as the hollow forcefully thrust two of his fingers into Ichigo. The poor boy choked out a sob as a searing pain shot up his spine. Ichigo writhed trying to get away from the intrusion. "_**Relax Aibou—this won't hurt—much."**_ Ichigo felt something blunt pushing into him. He yelled as he ripped his bloody hands out of the wall causing Zangetsu to fly across the floor. The albino quickly recovered by gripping Ichigo's hands in his own.

"No-o! Stop it…stop it please…" Ichigo whimpered as the hollow readjusted him. Shiro stopped for a moment leaning down and aggressively kissing his Aibou as he thrust himself all the way into Ichigo. Ichigo scrunched his eyes shut as he was assaulted; however Ichigo clamped his teeth down on Shiro's tongue making him pull himself off of him. "_**You really are stupid…maybe that's why—I"**_ Shiro spat out blood as he rubbed the blood on his chin off. Ichigo was breathing hard as he struggled to free himself.

"_**Are they really so important?"**_ Shiro mused for a moment releasing Ichigo's damaged hands. Ichigo stilled underneath his hollow as he looked into pained eyes. He reached up one of his bloody hands and settled it on a pale cheek. Shiro's silted eyes rested on the boy below him. "I'm sorry that I trapped you here." Ichigo whispered. Shiro laughed as he kissed Ichigo's palm licking the delicious blood away. _If I didn't want to be here, I could easily leave you idiot._ Shiro smirked as he shallowly thrust into Ichigo. Ichigo's head arched backwards before he glared again at the albino. "_**If only you'd stay here forever…"**_ Shiro whispered into Ichigo's ear as he pulled out of the abused body below him.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo sat up on his elbows as he stared at his obliviously unsatisfied hollow.

"_**If you don't hurry I'll change my mind—Aibou." **_Shiro licked his lips as he finished. Ichigo staggered over to his clothes. Shrugging his shirt on and after some time pulled his hakama back on. The entire time he could hear a familiar cackling behind him.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you bastard."

"_**Heh, I wouldn't dream of it."**_ Shiro picked up a bloody Zangetsu, hoisting him over his took a step back as the hollow suddenly appeared in front of him. "_**I'll see ya next time Aibou."**_ Ichigo fumbled for words as his companion disappeared in front of him.

_Just don't die before I get to see you again—Ichigo._

Ichigo felt his body jerk as he regained control.

(Outside with Grimmjow, Starrk, and Ichigo.)

An ear piercing scream erupted from Ichigo's mouth as he ripped the mask off of his face. Grimmjow and Starrk stood in place as they watched an evil and dark reiatsu engulf Ichigo. As the screaming ended an exhausted and half naked Ichigo stood aloft in the air. Ichigo breathed heavily as he tried to keep his eyes open. Staggering, chunks of his white skin fell off disappearing into thin air. Ichigo slowly lowered himself to the sand below finally relaxing and slipping into a quiet darkness smiling. He could have sworn he felt warm arms enclose him when he knew they should have been cold as ice.

SOOOOOOO. There you guys go. I'm sorry if the encounter between Ichigo and Shiro was strange but that'll be explained later. And if some people are upset that Shiro was slightly OCC I apologize, I like him this way. Please R&R.

Also before I forget, I would like to honor all of the veterans around the world, thank you for your sacrifice and love to your respective countries, we are all grateful for your service and to those you gave their all. Thank you veterans for all you've done you are brothers, fathers, sisters, mothers, and heroes to many.

11-11-11

Tata~ :3


	9. Demons Lurking part 2 final part

Wow I can't believe it. 100+ reviews! I never expected this story to be so well liked and followed thank you so much! (And the 100th reviewer is Evilchild666) Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews!

I've decided that this scene is going to have some serious loving going on so if you don't like sex scenes just skip this chapter.

For those of you who like a very aggressive Grimmjow I'll apologize now because I make him softer than he really is. So prepare for a slightly OCC Grimmjow BUT he is definitely not some mushy lovey-dovey character in this either.

Also I'm sorry for the delay but I had a death in my family last December and then I had finals. So I didn't feel like writing a love scene: (sorry guys. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

~Demon's Lurking~

~Part 2~

It was warm, comfortable, and cozy. I don't know why but it just felt so nice. I opened my eyes and yawned, looking around to see where I was. I tried to get up but I felt something around my waist…around my naked waist.

O0o…..o0O

Grimmjow and Starrk were rudely awakened by an ear piercing scream by none other than Ichigo. Grimmjow growled in his throat annoyed, he was having a pleasant dream for once. Starrk blearily opened his eyes to stare up at Ichigo who was red all the way to his neck. Ah, yes that was right Ichigo was naked. Starrk realized Ichigo didn't like being naked when he slept but he didn't understand why—it was so comfortable to sleep that way, you wouldn't get tangled in your clothes that way. Ichigo began squirming to try and get out of the two separate arms that were latched around his waist.

"god Ichigo, go back to sleep. Ya should be tired…" Grimmjow grumbled as he pulled Ichigo into his chest causing him to still completely. Ichigo could feel the Sexta's breath on his neck causing him to shiver and close his eyes. Grimmjow hummed as he actually snuggled into Ichigo's back. Starrk scooted closer to Ichigo tucking the boys head under his chin. The Primera espada threaded his fingers though the shinigami's hair before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on top of the unruly orange hair before snuggling down into the bed to go to sleep. Ichigo, who was stuck in between two very, very naked men, had no idea what to do. He couldn't just go back to sleep now, now that he knew he was sleeping with Grimmjow and Starrk. Suddenly Ichigo let out a quiet gasp as he felt something hard against his back side. _Oh no nononono! _Ichigo screamed in his mind as he struggled harder to get out of the bed. Sadly the two arms just tightened around him.

"G-guys! Let go of m-me!" Ichigo yelled as he fruitlessly pushed at Starrk's chest. Grimmjow opened his eyes to peer over the boys shoulder. He smirked as he rolled his hips again causing Ichigo to gasp and still. Ichigo regretted looking over his shoulder when Starrk also rolled into him. Ichigo turned back trapped between two very hungry looking espada. "You…no-no way!" Ichigo renewed his trashing, stilling when he felt a warm hand wrap around his semi-erect member.

The room was heavy with lust. The bodies on the bed rearranged themselves sandwiching Ichigo in the middle with Grimmjow on top of him. Ichigo whimpered as Starrk placed open mouth kisses along his throat and shoulders. The Sexta espada doing the same down Ichigo's spine leaving red marks in their path.

"We've been waiting a long time for this Ichigo." Ichigo couldn't tell who was talking as he gripped the bed sheets next to Starrk's head. Grimmjow growled as he looked over his prey. He gave Ichigo's ass a small slap causing the berry to gasp and look over his shoulder glaring. The Sexta espada just smirked as he lowered himself onto Ichigo's back wrapping his arms around Ichigo's torso to keep him still. Starrk leaned up and licked and sucked on Ichigo's nipples that were now standing at attention. He used one hand to tweak one sweet bud while his other rubbed Ichigo's full erection.

Ichigo's eyes had a hard time staying open from all the different sensations. He rested his head on Starrk's shoulder nipping at his mask as revenge. The Primera espada let out a deep groan that caused Ichigo to let out a mewl of his own. Starrk looked over to Ichigo before masking his lips over the others. Ichigo closed his eyes and he felt a tongue invade his mouth mapping it out. Heated eyes stared at the spectacle. Grimmjow grinded his large erection against his prey's ass as he raked his nails down Ichigo's back leaving angry red lines. Ichigo's head snapped back letting out a yell.

"Ayah…ah…hah…p-please…" Ichigo didn't know what he was begging for but he couldn't stand the heat that was pooling in his stomach. He felt safe in the arms that enclosed him not feeling trapped. He looked back over his shoulder to look at Grimmjow that stared back just as heatedly. Leaning back as the bluenette leaned forward their tongues battled for dominance before Grimmjow pushed himself into Ichigo's mouth nipping at his lips occasionally. Grimmjow pulled back first running his fingers down the nape of the boys' neck causing him to tremble.

"Ichigo…"

"Ah…please... it's ok…" Ichigo leaned down tightly wrapping his arms around Starrk. The espada nibbled on Ichigo's ear before leaving wet kissing down is neck and biting at his collar bone harshly. Seeing that going further wouldn't cause Ichigo to relapse Grimmjow sucked on his fingers before easing one into the tight bud in front of him. Ichigo sucked in a breath trying to relax as he felt the weird sensation. Starrk blew on the saliva he left trying to divert the others attention before pumping the boys hard on more roughly, running his fingers over the tip before moving lower and pressing against his prick. Ichigo moaned loudly snuggling into Starrk's shoulder more. Before long Grimmjow had three fingers in the sweet berry making Ichigo bend backwards as he continued to torture his prostate. "No more...I'm gonna…ah!" Grimmjow licked his lips thrusting his fingers hard against the sweet bump in his berry. Starrk rubbed Ichigo harder while fondling his sac at the same time. Ichigo's mouth opened in a soundless scream as he came. A few moments pasted before the extreme orgasm was done racking his body. Exhausted Ichigo collapsed onto the body beneath him. Grimmjow lifted the boy's hips with his hands before easing his thick erection into Ichigo's tight heat. The Sexta espada settled himself all the way into the hot cavern before starting to shallowly thrust. Ichigo gasped; his hands moving to hold onto the bed sheets for life. Blearily opening his eyes he looked down at Starrk who had started to grind up into his reawakening erection.

Grimmjows nails left marks on Ichigo's skin as he moved into a frenzy pushing in deeply before almost pulling out. He hovered over the sweat slicked back before leaning all the way down and biting into Ichigo's shoulder growling as he unloaded into him. Ichigo let out a strangled scream as he felt a strange pleasurable heat rush into him as a sharp pain bloomed in his shoulder. "Fuck berry…" Grimmjow slowly pulled out. Ichigo gasped at the sudden empty feeling. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo around so that his head was right in front of his erection. Starrk took the opportunity to move behind Ichigo running the head of his engorged member around the red opening. Ichigo thrusted his hips back a little bit as an invitation.

Starrk's eyes dilated as he looked over his lover. "Mine. All mine…" Starrk sharply moved sinking into Ichigo's heat in one go. He wasted no time in abusing Ichigo's ass. Meanwhile Ichigo's mind was drowning in pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his skull slightly as the espada nailed his prostate again and again. He was pulled out of his pleasure coma when Grimmjow harshly tugged on his hair. Ichigo looked up straight into the others member.

"Suck it Ichigo." Grimmjow gripped his erection rubbing it over Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought of it possibly fitting in his mouth. However Grimmjow didn't give him anytime to decide as he forcefully pushed into his mouth. Ichigo immediately tasted Grimmjows salty pre-cum. luckily the espada allowed Ichigo to move off his erection before Ichigo's eyes stared heatedly at the erection in front of him. He tenderly suckled on the head before licking his way down, nipping sometimes. Grimmjow laced his fingers through bright orange hair groaning every time Ichigo's tongue ran over the tip of his dick. Starrk ran his hands up and down Ichigo's back rubbing at any tight muscles he found while deeply thrusting. Lying down on the berry's back he licked at the open wound Grimmjow made earlier. He then licked the nape of the neck in front of him before making his way over to the opposite shoulder. Starrk thrusted harshly a few more times before sinking his teeth into warm flesh.

As he slammed into Ichigo's sweet spot he came staying inside the warm cavern a few moments before pulling out and pushing his fingers in instead. Ichigo jumped as he felt wetness run down his thighs. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off of his erection before cumming all over the boy's face. Ichigo snapped his eyes shut as the creamy white substance ran over his cheek and lips. He whined as Starrk pulled him to sit in his lap with his fingers still inside. Grimmjow moved to the front of Ichigo biting on his nubs threatening to break the skin. "Ah! Grimm—!" Ichigo wrapped his arms around the Sexta espada's head tears spilling from his eyes from the pleasure racing up his spine, his face flushed a bright pink. Grimmjow's fingers soon joined Starrk's in abusing the body in front of him. Ichigo's head snapped back to lie on Starrk's shoulder as his prostate was continuously rubbed. It wasn't long until a long loud moan left his swollen lips as he came again. "Ahhh! S-Starrk Grimm!" Ichigo thrusted his hips forwards as he came all over Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo breathed shallowly as he lay exhausted in Starrk's hold. Grimmjow ran his hand down Ichigo's chest and up to his face tilting it so he could kiss him. Ichigo barely moved as Grimmjow finished monopolizing his lips.

Starrk moved Ichigo over to Grimmjow while he went to get new sheets and a few towels. Ichigo ran his hand tentively over Grimmjows mask leaving a little kiss on his jaw. He heard a noise rumble deeply in the chest he was lying on. Ichigo closed his eyes dozing off exhausted. Grimmjow looked over the shinigami's body a feeling of pride welling up inside of him after finally having the boy. He rubbed his hands up and down Ichigo's back feeling the sweat adorning the pink tinged skin. Grimmjow kicked off the dirty sheets before pulling the comforter around their bodies.

When Starrk came back in Ichigo was in a deep slumber with an equally sleepy Grimmjow. He smirked as he quietly pulled the cover from Ichigo cleaning him up the best he could before settling down into the bed as well.

When Ichigo awoke the next morning the two espada would have to face a very flustered and angry Ichigo.

Well I hope you all liked the chapter. Please drop a review if you liked it or if you have any constructive criticism. Next chapter will be more about soul society and their siege on Las Noches. As well as the aftermath of Grimmjow's, Starrk's, and Ichigo's lovingness.

Tata~ :3


	10. Reappear

Well, it's been too long since an update and I really have no excuse other than I lost my muse. However it has returned much to my joy and hopefully yours as well.

There is a really deep explanation in this chapter so if anyone has questions don't hesitate to ask.

As planned from the previous chapter we will be exploring more into the plot and Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Starrk.

~Reappear~

Rukia was in turmoil as she always was when it came to Ichigo. She had created a tight friendship with him over the few years she knew him. She had never truly met someone like Ichigo before. He had become a valuable ally to the Seretei even though Capitan Yamamoto was still not accepting of him. She was currently in her room of the Kuchiki compound. She had seen her brother and friend Renji after the meeting and after being talked to by Matsumoto her head cooled a bit. She should have known that Aizen was behind the imposters in the video. However she still worried about Ichigo's wellbeing as many others did. But their stingy capitan didn't want to risk anyone even though Ichigo had risked his life for them on numerous occasions, so much so that it was almost ridiculous. However it made her decision that much easier to take the situation into her own hands.

(-0oOo0-)

Ichigo was strangely happy but annoyed. Grimmjow was amused and Starrk just yawned. His experience the day before was nothing short of embarrassing but he also had to admit that he kind of enjoyed it. However he would never tell Grimmjow of the espada's ego would explode from being too full. When he woke up Starrk gave him a relaxing normal bath. It was nice for a change.

Currently no one was talking however Starrk was sprawled across Ichigo's legs making it impossible for him to really move anywhere. Grimmjow was content, a feeling he didn't usually get unless he had just beaten or had a battle with a strong opponent; though Ichigo, in his book, did rank moderately well on his strong list, if the boys' punch said anything in the matter. Unluckily for Grimmjow, Ichigo had awoken before he had and Ichigo punched him clear off the bed and smiled at him in satisfaction.

Any real anger Ichigo had had been let out in his punch. Grimmjow still felt a little sore from the impact earlier but he thought it was worth it. After Starrk and Ichigo came back from the bath he had already gotten breakfast for the three of them. It wasn't long after that Ichigo was in the position of being a living pillow for Starrk, not that Starrk cared about Ichigo's position.

"Ya still need to take your pain killers."

"Hmph. I don't think I need them anymore, not after what Shiro did." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the thought of his hollow actually being helpful. Grimmjow arched his brow for a moment before snorting quietly

"Overprotective prick." Ichigo eyed the bluenette from his nest of sheets.

"I wish, however he only wants my body, I think." Ichigo furrowed his brows in thought thinking back on his encounter with the hollow and slightly blushing.

"You belong to us first." Ichigo snapped his head up but before he could retort Grimmjow left cackling. Ichigo stared at the door feeling a strange sense of anger well up in him that he wasn't familiar with.

(-0oOo0-)

Harribel hadn't had the easiest of time checking up on what Aizen was planning. In all honestly she didn't truly trust the man. She could tell that even Tousen and Gin didn't trust him even though they hid it quite well. Something however didn't sit right with her. It was obvious that Aizen was using Ichigo as bait to expose the other shinigami. But that also didn't excuse the fact that he didn't plan on killing him either. She had seen Aizen kill plenty of his original prisoners of interest. They didn't last very long. Aizen always kept her on her watch, which she didn't enjoy. To be quite honest she had wanted to have Ichigo join her but she also wanted to watch over him to see what Aizen's plans were hopefully. He hadn't mentioned anything about the Hyougyoku in a long while. She couldn't help but feel that Ichigo's life would soon be hanging on a thread seeing how through Aizen was when it came to breaking down his opponents before he killed them, which he always said was because it was the greatest mercy he could grant. Still Harribel didn't like Aizen's methods even if she did follow him in spite of it.

She would keep her eyes and ears open for anything Aizen did while watching Ichigo. She knew that eventually something horrible would happen. She only hoped that maybe she could bide the troubles when they came, especially for Ichigo's sake.

(-0oOo0-)

Rukia already spoke to Capitan Yamamoto again that day to see if anything had been found yet, but of course their intelligence squad still had found nothing useful as always. It wasn't necessarily like her to snap but she was angry at him and her fury showed through when she questioned him about the situation. If Yamamoto didn't know now he was awfully dense to assume that his people would obey his command to not go to Las Noches. It was always the same it seemed to Rukia that he made more excuses than discoveries. Not that Capitan Yamamoto was a bad leader but he could be too cautious at times. Everyone knew that going to Las Noches was a trap but they were just prolonging going into it, and it wasn't helping anyone at the moment just sitting idle waiting for something to happen. Rukia knew that Yamamoto was cautious due to Aizen having the Hyougyoku but they would have to eventually face Aizen in the future at some point, however the instance had come sooner rather than later like he wanted.

Rukia sighed as she sent a sealed letter to Capitan Ukitake on the matter to see if his thoughts were the same as hers. She would need support from many of the Capitan's if she even wanted to go to Las Noches and bring people with her against their leaders wishes but action had to be taken. She knew that Zaraki would be on board due to his competitive nature with Ichigo. There were a few others she knew would agree with her but the real issue was Urahara and Yoruichi, she knew that the shop owner probably didn't necessarily want to get involved because of his past issues with them but she would plead with him anyways. Yoruichi was another matter entirely if she got her to agree which would probably be contingent upon Urahara, Rukia would be able to get Soi Fon the most strict follower of Yamamoto to probably come because of her infatuation with Yoruichi. However her hardest obstacle would be Ichigo's father.

It would be hard but Rukia hoped that they didn't have to wait much longer to help Ichigo.

(-0oOo0-)

Aizen wasn't the least bit worried, as he always was. Everything so far had gone smoothly. Ichigo had begun the transition to become the perfect host for the true Hyougyoku. The one he had wasn't completely perfect but Ichigo had all the criteria to perfecting the Hyougyoku and becoming the perfect weapon for him. The boys' hollow would have to be disciplined so that he would bend to his will but that wouldn't be too difficult as he would have Ichigo's life as a bartering chip. Even if Ichigo was too dense to notice it, his hollow had created a physical and emotional bond with the other. Aizen didn't understand how a monster of so much power would bend to a being like Ichigo but hopefully he would find out soon, as he hated being in the dark. He had many ideas but assumptions were always deadly in his book and never were the basis for action. It could be true that Shiro was simply another Ichigo that would have permanently existed if the boys' soul had been consumed. Which meant that Shiro couldn't be completely hollow either as it was obvious that he was physically bound to Ichigo if he wanted to survive. Therefore Ichigo actually existed in two different bodies at the same time but also had a split consciousness. Ichigo truly interested Aizen. Ichigo was an enigma; no one like him would ever exist again in the history of Soul Society. And Aizen was sure to use Ichigo to the best of his ability to get all that he wanted; he just hoped he wouldn't have to break Ichigo too badly.

(-0oOo0-)

Ichigo had rolled Starrk off of him and got out of bed. His skin looked good as new as did his leg thanks to Shiro, but he wouldn't tell the hollow that he was grateful. He had gotten up actually because he was restless, he was on edge and he didn't know if it was his own emotions or Shiro's. Honestly he knew nothing about his hollow, but he had a feeling he would be finding out a lot soon even if he didn't want to.

Ichigo turned back towards the bed walking over to the glass of water on the stand and drinking it down quickly. He looked towards Starrk who was awake but just had his eyes closed. He knew because Starrk had patted the area next to him on the bed silently asking for Ichigo to return to bed.

He sat on the bed where he was pulled by Starrk and became a human pillow for the other again.

Sadly the edge still wasn't gone.

Well there is another chapter. I think I will get back to a regular updating schedule again as my muse has returned. Thank you to those who have patiently waited.

Please review

Tata~

:3


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTE:

As some of you may know fanfiction on this site is going through a lot a trouble. Either stories are getting deleted, accounts suspended, etc. I have not had this problem and I hope I don't in the future as I try to follow guidelines however it has been brought to my attention how other users on this site are being harassed and bullied through reviews.

I do not condone bullying especially cyber bullying.

I do not know how some of the people on here who bully think it is okay. What is more fascinating is that they have their own accounts on here and purposely cruise around just to either report people for something as simple as formatting which can be easily fixed, or just because they thought their story was "Shit" and other derogatory words they use.

Some of these people however believe they are being civil and not rude when indeed they are. I know what constructive criticism is. I get it all the time in the wonderful reviews I get. However the things I see are definitely not of any constructive criticism I've ever heard of.

I'm seriously worried for the fanfiction community and those who enjoy the stories that are hosted on this site. I believe these people are breaking the greatest rule in the guidelines and other requirements on this site.

NO Harassment and Bullying.

I and many other writers on this topic are trying to bring this to light and stop people from hurting others.

It is not okay. Even if you think you are better than others.

I hope you all agree with me on this and try to confront this civilly if this has happened to you. Most of these people are not civil and get upset when you in turn act the same way which just makes them all the more out to get you. I have dealt with just one or two rude comments, but other than that I have not had to face much of the atrocities being allowed on this site right now to other users. I have included a link for you all to go read a short two page reading with more information on this. I hope you as readers and all my fellow authors out there are worried about this because this is a huge problem that needs to be nipped in the butt.

Honestly I would give up my account on here if it could stop some of the bullying that I'm seeing. It breaks my heart when I see aspiring writers who just enjoy shows they've seen or stories they've read and make up something based of the things they like get tarnished by people who obviously don't have the same opinions, ideas, religion, beliefs, gender-orientation, etc.

Some people may think bullying is okay, to be honest I bullied someone in the fifth grade because me and my friends thought it was "funny" and it is definitely not funny when the same thing comes right back at you. Luckily the girl that was bullied went to the same middle school with me and we made up and actually became good friends because I realized my mistakes and apologized excessively because I knew that I had caused her mental and probably self-esteem problems. I am ashamed of what I did but she just brushed it off as "Us just being kids." I'm eternally grateful that she forgave me. She is the "friend" I always mention in my stories as some of you have read. She's really more of a best friend.

Now, yes there are people under the age of 18 writing on this site and there are people over the age of 21 writing on this site. I believe we all need to be respectful and if you don't like a particular story you don't have to read it and you certainly don't have to leave a nasty, mean review.

Thank you for your time, PLEASE read the two page short on this.

I hope we can change the community for the better.

Just remove the spaces.

wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net

Thank you for your time again.

(P.s. all my stories will be updated shortly)


	12. Where to Now?

I was hoping to have this updated by December but some tragedies in my family have kept me from being in the mood to write. Sorry for the long wait, I can't believe five months have gone by, it's ridiculous. \*A*/

Note: A lot of you have PM-ed me, please continue. I like hearing more personal feedback, I love hearing from everyone!

~Where to now?~

_Precious little Ichigo, don't worry I'm here._

_Why are you crying? Don't cry, it makes it dark and cold here._

_Why aren't you listening?_

_Why don't you understand? _

_Don't worry though, I'll destroy those who make you weak—that make it dark here. _

_Ha ha, it will be so much fun Ichigo I promise._

_Have you ever seen the blood drain out of their bodies? The smell is delicious. Have you ever tasted it?_

_Don't misunderstand me; yours always tastes the best Ichigo. I love the look of blood on you; it makes you look so much more appetizing. Sometimes I can't help myself but to try to take a bite out of you._

_Did you know your soul is also delicious? It's so soft and light compared to your rich blood. You are just perfect for me._

_Don't look at me like that._

_You made me remember? _

_It's okay if you don't remember, I'll forgive you this time. We'll meet again soon, I can't wait. Ha ha! Won't that be great Ichigo? I'll take care of you unlike the others, if you just give me your body you won't have to worry about anything, little Ichigo. I'll handle everything and you won't have to be sad anymore, I'll make the darkness go away._

_But why does he get to go out and not me? Why is he special? Don't worry, I'll show you how special I am Ichigo. You just forgot didn't you? Perhaps you'll let me out too? It'll be so much fun Ichigo! We can even paint._

_I promise._

_You need to come see me again Ichigo. We get lonely here without you._

_Come to me Ichigo. I promise I'll keep you safe._

_Promise…_

(O0o0O)

"Hah..gah!" Ichigo sat bolt upright, in a cold sweat. He looked around quickly, however no one was there. He grasped his forehead trying to wash the murderous thoughts out of his head. "T-that definitely wasn't Shiro…I-I think…" Ichigo got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash his face a few times. The edge from earlier hadn't disappeared yet. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back when he glanced up into the mirror. His eyes were black again just like his counterparts. Except this time, it didn't seem so strange; He didn't feel like Shiro was trying to take over. But something wasn't right.

Not right at all.

(O0o0O)

"Yer in a good mood." Gin spoke as he lazed in a large white wingback chair. His head was draped back over the arm of the chair. Aizen hummed as he entered the room, somewhat acknowledging Gin. He was feeling giddy, even though his cool exterior didn't show it. Ichigo was progressing quite nicely; it seemed the boy was doing most of the work himself. But Aizen didn't want to rush anything, he wasn't a fool. The boy didn't trust him at all, but he couldn't find any fault with that. However the espada still answered to him, that wouldn't change no matter how they wavered because in the end their lives were in his hands. He gave them power and he could just as easily take it away.

Aizen knew that some of the espada were wary of him but didn't have the mind to question him or to not follow orders. He only wished Ichigo was as easy to deal with. But he had other matters to attend to. There was no doubt in his mind that either Abarai Renji or Kuchiki Rukia would begin to squirm back in the Seireite. They had a close friendship with the boy. He knew they would plan a heroic rescue, probably with some of the other Shinigami that were close to Ichigo. But Aizen thought nothing more of them other than as flies. They were annoying pests really, but the time would soon come that he could exterminate them.

And he had the perfect tool in mind.

(O0o0O)

"I must say, I'm a little disappointed." Urahara remarked as he unveiled his fan in front of his face. The oh-so-honest shopkeeper tipped his striped hat toward Rukia who was sitting in his living room. The young woman steeled her face. She knew she carried some blame but in reality the guilt was hitting her hard. Renji who was propped up on a nearby wall turned his head away. Urahara hummed and looked towards Tessai who was walking in with some tea. He kneeled after placing the hot tea on the low table. Urahara took a small sip, the tense feeling in the air increasing.

Rukia didn't dare pick up the cup placed in front of her. "So, I'm assuming you're here to use my gate, correct?" Rukia nodded feverishly.

"Even if we go against the commanders orders…we at least want to do it as discreetly as possible." Renji stood to the side nodding in agreement.

However on the inside Renji was absolutely steaming. He had not been enlightened about the situation until after the fact. Aizen had used him and his Capitan—framed them. And against Ichigo no less. Even if the sixth division Capitan didn't necessarily like Ichigo, Renji could tell that he was upset. They both had had their honor soiled. Renji didn't honestly know what to expect when they went to Las Noches, but he definitely was going to punch in Aizen's face.

When he had first heard about what he "supposedly" had done to Ichigo, his heart sank. Friendship wise, Rukia and himself were his closest friends that he could confide in and not be judged unlike the rest of the Seireite would undoubtedly do. He was actually afraid. What if Ichigo wouldn't even look at him? Could he ever forgive him even though the "Renji" that attacked him was a fake? Renji didn't know but he hoped that he would be able to explain himself to Ichigo at least, if nothing else. Besides that problem there was the uneasiness of what Aizen could be doing to Ichigo at the moment. Hell by the time they organize and get to Las Noches would Ichigo even…

Renji tried to rid himself of the dark thoughts that plagued him. He knew that Rukia was also feeling the same way. Rukia always felt as if she had a debt to repay Ichigo for saving her life, even though Ichigo always laughed it off. But now with the current situation that wound had deepened again. Renji glaced toward Urahara as Rukia rubbed her forehead into the tatami mat below her.

Rukia bowed deeply while speaking, "Please, Urahara let us use the gate!" Rukia's voice elevated with her obvious desperation.

"Hmmm, suppose I let you go. What would you even be able to accomplish by yourselves? You may make the situation worse." Rukia lifted her head to retort as the sliding door that Tessai had come through was harshly opened causing it to rapt against the wall loudly.

"They aren't alone, old friend."

Urahara smiled behind his fan though no one could see. Rukia turned to see the intruders.

"Ukitake Taichou!" Rukia stood up surprised. As she looked around him there was also, Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Unohana Taichou. Rukia was shocked to say the least as was Renji.

"Urahara Kisuke, it has been awhile." Ukitake came into the room and sat next to Rukia along with Unohana taichou. Ukitake smiled at Rukia while rubbing her shoulder in comfort. However as he faced Urahara again his face became serious. Zaraki and Ikkaku stood back on the wall next to Renji.

(Time Lapse)

"So, Urahara-san?" Ukitake sat upright waiting for the shopkeepers reply. At some point during the discussion Yoruichi had joined in as an observer.

Suddenly Urahara's fan clicked shut, while his head dipped slightly to hide just his eyes. His smile widened into a full in smirk and Yoruichi couldn't help but follow along with the gesture. "I must say your plan is quite through however, what of Yamamoto? Do you believe he is not expecting something like this to happen?" Urahara sipped from his tea again. Yoruichi scoffed at Kisuke's teasing.

"I was hoping to have some fun." Yoruichi flipped her hair over her shoulder as she passed by Kisuke. "Even if some of your reasons aren't necessarily correct for what is going to happen, I can't say I blame you. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Urahara glanced at Yoruichi and sighed, "I agree to the conditions, however," Urahara's mood darkened getting everyone's attention. "There are some things you need to know about the Hyougyoku and what I believe Aizen is planning to do with it."

Rukia couldn't be happier with the given the circumstances but somehow she knew that the upcoming battle was going to be unlike any of the others that they had encountered before. This one held finality to it and everyone in the room knew it.

This would be the last time they would fight Aizen.

They would make sure of it.

However Rukia knew that her part of the battle was only half way done there was still the problem of confronting Ichigo's father.

(o0O0o)

END.

Alright some explanation:

I cut the conversation with Urahara short because I'm assuming most of you reading this fanfic have either read the manga or watched the anime and I didn't really want to be scripting everything. I wanted you guys to have some imagination with it. With that said next chapter is the "end all be all" with the Seireitei and Aizen. What I'm looking at now is the next chapter being in four parts since I have so much to cover plus the epilogue too.

So with that said, there are only 5 chapters left!

Stay tuned!

Question of the day: Who could possibly be haunting Ichigo's mind? It may not be who you think…

Tata!~

:3


End file.
